Identity
by eternallyklaroline
Summary: Anne is a Duchess betrothed to Prince Henry of England. Upon her arrival to his palace she meets Harold, whom she decides she doesn't like. But she doesn't know that Harold is Prince Henry and he's decided he likes getting on her nerves and playing pretend.
1. Chapter 1

I hate being a Duchess. All of the frivolous dresses and sleeves and jewels we must wear. The lip stainer and looking glasses in our privy chambers and quarters. It's so demanding. The only thing that is remotely nice about it is the privilege of receiving lessons. I am quite good with them; I have been since I was a child. That's why in my entire life I've only ever had two different tutors. They inspired me greatly. Instead of dancing around I'd much rather be curled up in front of a fire with a nice book, sewing a comfortable nightgown, playing cards, or horseback riding with my black stallion I've had since she was little, Chérie.

I heard a knocking at my door and my parents walked in. they were very noble looking, as one should be for their social standing. They very so rarely communicate, or even spend time in the same room together; the fact that they're in my room to tell me something together, is surprising.

"Anne." Father nodded at me.

"We have something to tell you." Mother looks directly into my eyes.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your prior betrothal to Prince Henry of England has come through. His parents, the King and Queen, have made it final that you'd be the loveliest bride for him as they said they liked your portrait best." My mother informed me. No she didn't tell me like another mother would. She _informed_ me.

"How old are you now child?" my father asked barely glancing down at me. I frown at my father. Yes why shouldn't someone forget the age of their last and youngest child?

"I am 16 now father. My birthday was last week. April 21st." I reply tensely, trying not to seethe at the fact that father doesn't even remember my birthday month.

"Perfect. You and the prince are only four years apart. You are to be married in but another week anyhow." He blinked thoughtfully for a second before walking out.

"I'll have your ladies pack your bags. You leave first thing tomorrow morning." My mother said emotionlessly.

I couldn't care less if I were marrying a destitute farmer. I'd just love an engaging husband. One who doesn't expect me to simply mend his clothes, and bear children. One who'll love me and not seek entertainment elsewhere in a different mistress every other week. That'd be simply wonderful. But I already know it's too much to be asking for. As a woman in this time I know what my position on this earth is.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
>The Next Morning<br>*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*

I woke up at the crack of dawn to get dressed, as wash my face. I must look presentable on arrival, and for the meeting of my future husband I will take a scented bath right before.

As soon as I was in my travel gown, I put on the only pair of shoes I had that weren't packed away. My room was bare of my things. My jewelry, shoes, gowns, favorite books, cards, trinkets, anything I owned personally was gone and packed away into the carriages already. Now just me. I said goodbye to the room that I had resided in since I was about nine. It had sentimental value to me. Oh well, it's no longer my room.

I walked out with my two choice Ladies-In-Waiting that I was permitted to bring into my entirely new household. I had chosen my ever faithful and loyal ladies Nan and Madge. They were more like friends ever since my elder siblings Mary and George were married off. Mary married an alright enough man. He was of little nobility though but at least he seemed to love her enough. And George was married off to the most horrid woman ever. She was completely wretched and vile. I tried to be her friend throughout their entire engagement. She was rude and snotty to me though. As though I weren't worthy enough to be in her presence all because she is half of a second cousin to the King and Queens children. And now that I am to be married to Prince Henry, she'll not only be my Sister-In-Law, she'll now also become my second cousin-in-law.

"Mistress Anne, would you like to play a game of cards? It always relaxes your nerves, and we're almost there." Madge speaks up to me whilst Nan holds up my favorite deck.

"How much longer?" I ask raising an eyebrow, getting more and more irate with this sudden betrothal that I had no knowledge of.

"About 30 miles more, Lady Anne. Time enough for one game of cards." I smile thankfully to them for trying to raise my spirits.

"No thank you, Nan, Madge." I nod in their initial direction.

The rest of the journey is quiet, but relatively comfortable. When we arrive I am led to a lavish palace and to my rooms. One I am told belongs solely to my fiancée. Wonderful that he is most likely used to being spoiled tremendously. Surely I have lived in or visited a few palaces in my lifetime, but never have I possessed my own. Then again I am but a Duchess and he a Prince, a Prince who is four years my elder.

I get acquainted with my newer ladies. I have six new ladies alongside Nan and Madge. I have an Elizabeth, Catherine, Jane, Joan, Isabel, and a Margaret. They are all lovely ladies, or they seem so. At courts like this women often tend to be catty, and duplicitous. As my ladies all help me unpack and settle into my new apartments, a servant man comes in unannounced and without knocking. I cannot help but find this a little rude, but I smile nonetheless.

"Hello there. And who might you be young sir?" he stares at me oddly for a moment and then seems to realize his current state. He is filthy, covered in mud, dirt, and grime.

"I'm…Harold. Harold…Braxton." He replies slightly reluctant as he holds out his hand. I shake it daintily to match his firm grip. He kisses it, but holds onto it for a moment too long so that I have to pull slightly to get it back.

"Hello Sir Braxton, and why may I ask have you come into my apartments?" he smiled as he leaned himself into me more.

"I heard that a new beauty was in court and I just had to see. The rumors are true, you are quite a beauty." He grips my hips with his filthy hands. Granted I couldn't care less for this god awful gown, but I didn't like the feel of his hands on me. Disgusted I curl my lip and push him back, allowing me to push out of his grasp.

"I'd thank you kindly to keep your filthy hands to yourself! I am engaged to be married in but a week."

"Oh really then? Who are you betrothed to?" his mood darkened and he seemed to have spit the words at me tauntingly.

"Henry Tudor of England." I reply indignantly. The young man seemed to be amused by this as he gripped his jaw and rubbed it.

"Well I am quite a good friend of his and I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I kept you company. He doesn't have to know. Besides I know you're simply dying to have a go at me." he replied cockily.

"Excuse me, Sir! I have yet to meet my fiancée and regardless I dream not to have an affair now or ever. And to be quite frank you and your mannerisms repulse me. I'd thank you to leave my rooms now." Harold glared at me and stormed out like a toddler.

My ladies helped me unpack the rest of my belongings and I dismissed them from myself for the rest of the day. They should know that I intend to not keep them from too many things. They should enjoy themselves as much as one can as pension for having to be the servants to another. Besides that I am actually quite tired from my journey here. Thought it wasn't insufferably long it was quite tiring. I need some rest before meeting the man I am most likely to spend the rest of my life with at tonight's welcoming banquet. I simply hope that that discourteous man Harold will not be there. I am also hoping for the best in my future spouse. I reiterate that I care not if he is handsome, I just hope he has wit.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't like her. Why me? Why do I have to marry her? Sure her portrait was appealing but so is a chocolate cake to a rather plump man. Yes, her portrait didn't lie, she is quite a beauty, I didn't lie about that. Then again I didn't exactly _lie _about the matter of my identity, I simply didn't divulge it. Granted the fact that she didn't know it was actually me, her fiancée, but how could she say I disgusted her? I mean really, me? I like how she actually converses with me as though I were her equal, a normal person though. All of these bastards at court like to kiss my ass like it'd get them somewhere, or as though it'd please me. It doesn't. I think…I think I'd like to skip out on her welcoming banquet tonight. She doesn't need to know who I am just yet, now does she.

"Your _Highness._" calls out one of my closest friends.

Charles Brandon. We shared a tutor or two when we were younger. We were always causing one form of mischief or another. We still do at times, much to the annoyance of my elder brother Arthur. But he is to be _KING_ so what does he care? He takes the job too seriously but since I am to be nothing more than a prince my entire life, Charles and I make it a point to have as much fun as physically possible before we grow too old. Charles has a way with the women also. Explaining how he almost became a father at the age of 11, sadly, though we all thoroughly prayed, the child wasn't carried to full term. The woman miscarried due to stress of her marriage and left court life discreetly as possible. Charles and I hunt together, joust together, and go to the whorehouse together. We are such good friends because he isn't afraid of winning. He doesn't hold back and let me win. Whether it be larger game than I, or he knocks me of the horse first, or he obtains a prettier and younger whore than myself, he doesn't care of what _'consequence'_ I might thrust upon him.

"Ah Charles, always a pleasure to divulge in your meaningless pleasantries."

"Wonderful that they're meaningless at this point then! Let me rephrase my greeting. Hello you ass!" he said chuckling. I punched him in the shoulder lightly.

"So, has your _betrothed _arrived yet?" he asked sarcastically as he pulled off his riding gloves and dropped himself into one of my chairs.

"Yes, have you seen her portrait?" he nodded. "She's as horrid as she is beautiful. I have to say though I am still highly attracted to her."

"Well you are no longer alone in the marriage boat. My parents have finally found a way to tie me down. Margaret Mortimer. She looks like an utter cow. And believe it or not Mortimer isn't her maiden name; it's the name of her first husband. That's right I'm marrying a woman who isn't even a virgin. Not new at all." He curled his lip in disgust.

"Maybe she just isn't your type Charles. But I do agree with you on her not being a virgin, your parents must be using her as punishment for something you did. Besides this _Boleyn_ my parents are trying to give to me is such a prude, she may very well try and be a virgin for life. She wouldn't even let me touch her hips." I tell him disbelievingly. He scrunched his nose and furrowed his brow in disbelieving confusion before speaking again.

"Want to kill some time before tonight's banquet?"

"Actually, I'm not going to attend." I tell him before going into the next room to change out of my dirty wrestling attire.

"Oh stop. Seriously though it's the banquet where you formally meet her. I am pretty sure you _have _to go." I didn't need to see him to know he was glaring at door to the room I was in.

I sigh and roll my eyes. I change into a servants clothing. Then as Charles blathers on about how my parents will have me head for this, or serve me my ass on a silver platter for that, I look around the room for Dr. Linacre's notice I had him draw up. It excused me from any formal activities during the entire week lest it be deathly urgent. Apparently I am in bed with severe nausea.

"Well, I may have possibly introduced myself as someone else just to josh her around a bit. So I had Linacre write this for me." I fold the note and toss it his way.

"I don't understand. Wouldn't you enjoy more shocking her at tonight's banquet when she finds it was you?" I shake my head sadly at his naivety.

"No I had too much fun irritating her." After mulling the thought over and thoroughly investigating my excuse note, Charles looked back up at me.

"But this note excuses you for an exact week…your wedding is in an exact week…you plan to tell her it's you before then?" recognizing the truth in his words, I realize I hadn't thought this through very well. So I shrug.

"Good day, Charles. Give Ms. Mortimer a hello kiss for me will you?" I wiggle my eyebrows teasing him with his horrid new betrothal as I shove off to Lady Anne's apartments.

I strolled in without knocking once again, and sat down in an armchair waiting for one of her Ladies to announce me. After about 5 minutes I grew impatient and walked in myself. None of her Ladies were even there. She must have dismissed them or given them the hour off. How kind of her. Kind but incredibly stupid what if some harm had come to her in the process. I mean my palace is relatively safe and well guarded, but assassins and burglars have their crafty ways. I look around her bedroom apartment for a minute to find my eyes landing on her small frame wrapped up in the large and heavy duvets of her bed.

I moved over to her cautiously, afraid I would wake her. I stared in awe at her peaceful, calm beauty as she slept. She was stunning when awake as it was. Her luscious and silky dark brown curls that crept all the way to her waist. Her creamy, smooth, flawless skin and perfect cheekbones that gave her the impression of a porcelain doll, imported from France. Her icy blue-gray eyes that seemingly slice through your soul seeing every detail and flaw as it is but without a judgment upon her face. Her full, pink lips that formed the most perfect Cupid's bow I've ever laid my eyes upon. And then her body, which is now hidden by the heavy coverlets. Her bosom is the perfect size, not too big or saggy, not too small like the bite of a mosquito. Her slim yet full waist that suggested at least she ate food, but didn't overstuff herself beyond the limitations of her stomach. Her hips, dear Lord her hips, wide and good for child bearing, but not too wide that it becomes slightly ridiculous. Not to mention that even from travelling in a carriage to my palace for the majority of her day she still managed to smell quite sweet. Like lavender and vanilla.

Overall I'm pretty ecstatic that my parents chose her for my first wife. I would've chosen her myself. But I can't let on to that. I must keep up this guise that I have set for myself. Taking a deep breath, and begin to twiddle my fingers through her hair before I move to twist one of her full curls around my finger. Her nose scrunches up in the most adorable way before she squints her eyes a bit before allowing them to flutter open reluctantly. It took her a second or two to regain full consciousness so she could recognize her surroundings but as soon as she did she jumped back in shock.

"_Harold_!" she exclaimed with disgust and shock. I winked at her as I moved slightly closer.

"In the very flesh, princess." I decided to tease her a little with her soon to be title. I believe she was a duchess? Whatever. She glared at me though at least I know I got to her.

"Please, I will merely be a wife to a prince. Hardly a princess. Now I'd thank you to leave my apartments you vile servant!" she hissed.

"No thank you. I think I shall linger a bit longer." He mouth opened slightly indignantly.

"GUARDS! GUARDS!" she yelled as she ran towards her door. Instantly three bulky men in the Tudor garb sporting the Tudor Rose burst in to see what was causing her distress.

"Yes, Lady Anne what's wrong?" the one in the middle huffed out in a gruff slightly worried voice.

"Him! He's what's wrong. I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you, but I was just sleeping and that servant just came in and started playing with my hair and now he won't leave. May you please escort him out of my rooms so I can prepare for the banquet in peace and privacy." She explained so eloquently and calmly you never would've believed she was asking guards to throw out an intruder. The guards looked angrily in my direction and then recognition crossed their faces, their tensed up bodies relaxed only slightly as they turned back to Anne rubbing their necks bashfully.

"Oh, um, sorry Lady Anne…but that's…that's not a servant that's-OOF!" before he could provide my title I tackled him. He was much larger than I, but I had caught him off guard.

Can't have her knowing who I really am now can we?


	3. Chapter 3

After the guard had kindly escorted Harold out of my rooms I realized it had been time for me to wake up anyway. I had a page find at least four of my ladies to help he prepare for tonight's banquet. They all walked in rosy cheeked and smiling. _All _of them. What kind of woman needs all these ladies to prepare for _one_ night? Sure looking good feels nice most of the time, but are they insinuating I'm _ugly_ by sending all these ladies to help me prepare.

"Good evening my mistress!" Catherine, who likes to be called Kitty, chirps. "What color dress were you looking to wear? Any specific knitting or threading? Any specific jewels?" she gushed. I'm guessing she's straight into court from her home arrangements.

"Please, Kitty, feel free to call me Anne darling. I'd like a simple gown. Powder blue with matching slippers?" my ladies stared at me as though I'd just told them I wanted to wear trousers.

"Alright, my la-_Anne_. How would you like us to do your hair?" Jane piped up.

Kitty and Liza (Elizabeth had told me there were so many girls at court with the same name as her, so I gave her a nickname.) ran to a closet that had already been set up for me. Three of my closets back home could fit into this one. It was amazing. Only 25% of the things in there were exclusively mine from before, and the rest was all new. Before I even had time to glance at the dress Kitty and Liza were pulling it over me and dressing me, while Isabel and Joan searched for shoes, Jane prepared combs and brushes and clips and jewels to be put in my hair, and Margaret and Madge went to fetch a full-body looking glass. Nan stood right by me engaging me in a simple conversation so that I wouldn't get fussy and fidget too much.

"You know I've heard that the younger prince is quite handsome young man. He's also very sports oriented I hear." I smile dryly at her comment.

"I couldn't care less about his looks, athleticism, or his status. I just want a _good_ man, a learned man." I smile to myself and feel slight tugs and pulls all about my head.

When they're all finally done tugging me from left to right, I stood up and walked over to the looking glass and my ladies clasped their hands together in anticipation. I looked in the glass and furrowed my brow. All done up I look nothing like myself. I grab a cloth and dampened it, rubbing off the rouge they had put on me. I pinched my cheeks a bit instead, a natural flush is more youthful than and powder can make me. The lip coloring they had applied to my lips looked too dark against the blue and felt like they had used a bit too much wax in it. I rubbed that off too and asked for a lighter shade. They left to get it as I slid on my slippers and look back into the mirror. My hair looked nice, flowing and wavy across my shoulders. I looked at the dress and sleeves they had dressed me in and fell in love with it. The dress was simple yet elegant. It looked splendid. I turned with a large smile upon my lightly colored lips and turned to them.

"I love it. Thank you ladies, I look wonderful. Now let's get you girls dressed." They stared at me oddly again.

"Ma'am we don't get dressed up." Jane, who also happened to be the oldest of my ladies, informed me.

"I know, and you will. I had you all dresses made, in a rush delivery. They are all the same design and make, but just different colors. Don't worry none of them are remotely purple." I led them to a trunk that had come before they had. I opened it and took out a dress for each of them. The orange one goes to Liza, the pink to Kitty, the sea blue to Jane, Joan the green, Isabel the yellow, Margaret the deep brown, Nan the red, and Madge gets the cream. They all giggled and ran off the try on their dresses, which I had taken the measurements from their original dresses that were tucked away in their suite.

After a while it was time for the banquet and my ladies were chatting happily while standing behind me all paired up by age eldest to youngest. I twisted the cloth in my hands over and over nervously before Nan took it from me, staring at me reproachfully. Soon I was announced and led into the magnificent room. It was so tall and large and breathtaking. I sat at my place at one of the head tables. My parents were there, I noticed, parliament, and some noblemen and women. The women looked down on me distastefully. I took my seat and my ladies took theirs. The two largest chairs I assumed belonged to the King and Queen. The chair to the left of them was filled by a stuff old man who looked rather pompous, but the chair to the right was empty. Shouldn't Henry be there? I looked around a bit while everyone else was announced and finally the King and Queen arrived. A page slipped by and whispered something to the King, who told his wife in a hushed tone. She held a left hand to her chest and shook her head. The banquet started and we all danced. A man who looked about my age, only slight more defined, strode up to me and gave me his name, Charles Brandon it seemed. I danced for a few more hours until they brought out the food. There was so, so much. There were all different types of birds and poultries, beef and meats, fish, soups and chowders, breads, pastas, and pastries, all by the hundreds. I indulged in small portions of red deer and some steak with a glass or two of white wine. That Charles man who I had danced with earlier approached me and sat beside me in the empty seat.

"I'm terribly sorry my friend couldn't attend tonight. He told me to send you his regards though. You see, he's fallen a bit ill…and he didn't want you to see him so disheveled." He flashed a grin that seemed to crawl under my skin. I know to trust him, but I don't trust that grin.

"Well that's no real issue. I'd be more than happy to visit him, especially if he's ill. He could use some support." His brow furrowed and he cocked his head curiously eyeing me.

"But he's-he's ill. He has a stomach bug and it might be contagious. He'd much rather you see him at full health." I chuckle lightly.

"Nonsense Master Brandon! If I am truly to be his wife I'll have to be there with him through everything, which includes ailments. In fact, I'll go now. Care to join me? I'm sure he'd love to see his best friend." I stand and take a few steps before extending my hand to him.

He stares at it a moment, his lips pursed and one of his eyes squinted in a confused manner. Until he barked out a laugh and took my hand. I asked for Nan and Madge to come with me, so that no one got the wrong idea of us leaving together. We walked down the corridors and hallways for a while (since this is his personal castle Henry has a number of apartments, we had to check in on a few). And just my luck we ran into Harold. He smirked and looked back and forth between Charles and I until his eyes darted to Nan and Madge then rested appraisingly on me.

"What a lovely surprise! Hello there Mistress Boleyn!" he crowed. I looked to Charles who seemed to be holding in a laugh and failing when he let out a loud guffaw as he clenched his sides.

"Harold, I'd thank you to move. Please."

"Why my lady where are we headed in such a rush?"

"Why are you so curious as to where I'll be?"

"I'm not, but I'd still _love_ to know."

"Charles and I are going to see Henry; my ladies are here to accompany us. My future fiancée is ill with a stomach bug and I wish to check on him." I replied glowering at him in annoyance. His eyes grew panicked and he began stuttering. I raised an eyebrow and cocked my head to the side.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I-I-I….uh y-you and w-w-why d-do y-you w-want t-to see Henry? I-I mean d-didn't anyone inform you he was ill and might be c-contagious?"

"Yes, Charles did. I don't care; I would like to see if he's alright. Whether or not he needs something."

"H-he has s-servants and s-such for that." Harold took a breath and calmed himself.

"Look I don't have time for you right now. Come on Charles, let's go see Henry." I chirped walking ahead. I heard him snorting and chuckling behind me.

"Yes, let's go see Henry." He snickered.

"I will _kill_ you." Harold growled under his breath at Charles before darting down a hallway. We stay silent for a moment or two, strolling through the many halls. I look to Nan and Madge who are busying themselves about 5 feet away looking at all the art and tapestries.

"I take it you and Harold don't get along either." He looks surprised and intrigued with my inquisition, and it makes me wonder what's really going on with him and, or, Harold.

"Well, uh, you could say it's something like that. Complicated really…we had shared a tutor when we were younger…" he trailed off looking for words. I nodded in understanding and we continued through the halls. Finally we reached Henry's last set of apartments for this particular castle and a page let us in after we identified ourselves. Nan and Madge talked to some of the men, who I'm assuming they met earlier on their time off.

Charles went in before I did to make sure he was decent and I stayed behind for a bit and made idle conversation with the young boy who let us in. Thomas Culpeper he said his name was. Such a strapping young man, ambitious too. He reminds me of Kitty…she had her ambitions to be perfect, and she was very close to it. She just needs to be a little more well rounded…like in her education department.

"Lady Anne, you may come in now." I smile at my ladies and Culpeper.

"Oh thank you, Sir Brandon. Lovely talk Master Culpeper." I stand and gather up my skirts a bit so I can get around a bit quicker. I shuffle into his bedchamber and look around. I see a human-sized lump wrapped up under what looks like three woolen blankets, and two servants around it fanning it, to cool it down. Poor thing, his body mustn't know what to do with its temperature… I walk over to him and kneel down beside him. I notice a foul smelling bucket a few feet away and barely manage to hide my disgust for the smell. I stand and lay a light hand on Henry, who's buried under the covers.

"Hello, Henry. How are you faring? Any better." I hear a few moans and groans until he coughs a bit before answering.

"I am fine, Anne. I will meet you again when I am feeling better. As soon as possible. I promise."

"Alright, Henry. I look forward to then. But is there anything you need? Anything at all to help you begin to feel better?" I hate seeing people suffer. Also, this may sound selfish, but I don't want to have to marry a complete stranger. I mean…my parents even refused me a portrait of my fiancée. To have no prior knowledge to the man I'm marrying in a week is a scary thought. All I know is from Nan. He likes sports.

"No, no thank you sweet Lady Anne. Please, leave me now, I don't want for you to fall ill too." His voice was gruff and tired, just how sick is he? I bring my hands together again and play with my fingers lightly, worriedly before looking to Charles. He gave me a little nod and I moved over to him and out of the bedchambers, Charles followed shortly after me and then Nan and Madge after her. We returned down the halls and the long walk back to the banquet, which should be winding down to a close by now. Charles soon speaks up.

"So, what of Harold? You don't enjoy being in his company."

"I absolutely abhor simply the sight of him. He's not the most polite or upstanding person from what I've seen of him."

"Ah, I understand. Pig, am I right?" I chuckle to myself.

"Quite right." We get back to the banquet and I can tell we're all only going to be here for a short while. Nan and Madge return to their seats, as do Charles and I.

"So…sorry to pry…but would you mind telling me a little more about Henry? I know nothing besides his infatuation with sports and I'm _marrying_ him…so…" I twist my hand cloth again waiting for him to reply.

"Of course, what do you want to know?"

"Well…what are his interests?"

"Sports, girls, food, sleep, sex, and…did I mention girls?" I bite my lip and chuckle as I look down. How uncomfortable…

"Well…er what else? Is he well learned in his studies?"

"Well _when_ he studies he's quite good at it…" my ears perk up and I smile happily. That's perfect. At least I know he isn't an imbecile or man who only cares for his sports.

"Lovely! Does he have any ambitions? Anything he'd really like to _do_?"

"Besides go back in time to make sure he's the first born…not really." I smile at his joke. I doubt anyone would really _aspire_ to be a king. It isn't such a leisurely job. Kings have so much responsibility, more than any man should have to bear.

I finally retire to my own bedchamber, and wish Henry's parents a good night. My ladies help me into a comfortable nightgown and I dismiss everyone but Nan. I ask Nan to braid my hair so it doesn't tangle when I sleep. We talk for a while and she tells me about everyone she's met so far. She agrees with me that Master Culpeper would be nice for Kitty, having been there with him a while longer than I was. Nan also told me of a certain chamberlain who has caught her eye. I have to make sure I put them in the way of each other in any way I can. I finally grow tired and thank Nan for her company. She tucks me in and I yawn as she blows out all my candles. I fall asleep in a matter of minutes once she's gone and two last things pass through my mind before I drift to sleep.

_I really hope Henry feels better soon._

And

_I completely despise Harry._


	4. Chapter 4

That was way too close. The next time I see Charles, I _will_ murder him. I'll bet a hundred pounds that he either suggested she come see me, or didn't do anything to stop her. Still… it was rather sweet of her to want to come and see me though I was potentially contagious. It's good to know you'll always have someone there and by your side through the harder times. And if I were as sick as I forced Linacre to pronounce me as, that'd be really touching. She seems to have all the makings of a wonderful wife. Incredible class and sophistication, style, healthy looking body, right sized hips for childbearing, she's beautiful, and resumes her place by my side. I'll see if she has more to offer than that but, right now…I'm rather…focused on a certain female member at court. She was slightly plain, nothing compared to the sheer exuberance that Anne seems to be, or as strong willed or sharp tongued as her. She was pale everywhere from her hair to her skin to her eyes. Even her lips had a lack of color in them. Her hosiery, bodice, dress and all piled in a stray mess on my bedroom floor. I'll have to say as a princess to be it was a bit unorthodox of Anne to have all her ladies in different colors. I noticed when she was coming to visit me that two of her ladies accompanied her and they were in the same dress but in different colors. Jane Seymour. Her dress, in the mess it was right now, was an ocean blue. Our bodies meshed together pleasurably but a little too awkwardly for me. She was a little too petite and a little too thin and bony. Even her corset hangs a little off her body at times. She's not well built, or comfortably for that matter. It'll be trouble for Anne having to find her a husband suitable enough for a lady of her status. She talks more than she should, she's hardly ever in her place, let's not forget that I am in sole possession of her maidenhead, she might not even be strong enough to carry a child full term and even if she did she wouldn't survive through the first birth. She was moaning and squealing and breathing out my name as she gyrated wildly and a tad painfully on my part.

"H-h-h-Henry, oh dear Lord, Henry! That was wonderful." She rolled off me gracelessly and began trying to tuck my limp arm around her so she could lie on my chest.

"Really? From all your screeching that was hard to perceive." I rolled my eyes at her.

"So what are we going to do now? With that harlot of a fiancé here? Why are you even marrying her, I should be your wife. I'm sweeter than her. She looks dark I think she may be a witch."

"I'm going to sleep while you slink back to your _maid's_ quarters. Oh and don't insult Anne, that's my job to take care of." She lit up.

"_Really?_ You'd take care of her for me? Oh Henry that is so wonderful and amazing. All my dreams are coming true!"

"Be quiet, Jane. My parents have already sealed the contract; I'm going to have to marry Anne. And anyway who are _you_ calling a harlot? Unmarried and without your virginity? That sends a message don't you think Jane?" she looks upset I suppose but I couldn't care less. Actually for insulting my fiancé I think I'll give her a little goodbye gift.

"Hand me your dress before you put it back on." I hear rusting and a shifting of the weight in my bed and a few minutes later she hands me her dress. I sit up and tear the front down the middle and stop at the waistline.

"Here you go. That's a little reminder to your fellow ladies and Mistress what you've been up to whilst they were doing their job helping her unwind from the banquet." I shooed her away after she had finished putting on her dress.

The purpose of tearing her dress was not only because it amused me, though that was mostly it, it was to remind her of what she'd been doing, sinfully so, and so now she'll possibly be forced to have to tell her fellow ladies of the court that she's been meddling with a man who isn't ever going to become her husband like a common harem whore. Court gossip travels faster than anything in this known world.

I shrug off all my thoughts of her and focus on Anne. Soon to be mine, Anne. Her captivating eyes that make me want to pour out my soul to her. Her beautiful flamboyant and full laughter. Her composure when she's angry with Harry. Her hair. How she manages to be so full yet quite petite and slender. Her soft youthful skin. Anne, the sweet vixen who, to me, is still shrouded in a world of mystery. She's my personal riddle, wrapped up in an enigma. Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne. Anne! That's pretty basically what I fell asleep to.

My idiotic servants woke me up far earlier than they were supposed to. I was having the best dream in the world. I was having sex with Anne and then randomly I was transported into a whorehouse. Filled to the brim with foreign women. I was considerably cranky when one of my brother's counselors came in while I was still securing my clothes.

"And what does a power-hungry leech like yourself seek with me today? Oh let me guess a good word in with my 'big bro' because you're about to be exposed and fall from grace?"

"Funny. And close but no. you're brother sent me for you…he would like…a word."

"Oh with little old me? It's glad to see that the soon to be His Majesty hasn't forgotten us littler standing family yet."

"Whatever you say Prince Henry, just hurry up and come to his office."

"Tell me now, why does he have an office here if this is my palace?"

"Because it is a King's or his heir's right to take away said palace on a whim." I roll my eyes as the pompous man walks out. Once I'm ready I make my way to Arthurs 'offices'.

"Ah dear brother, come in. we have things to discuss."

"Like? And if it doesn't bother his majesty too much make this quick I have women to irritate, animals to hunt, and a best friend to kill." His face goes slack as he looks up at me from where he's sitting.

"Yes, you're such a busy bee now aren't you? Anyway we have some matters to discuss. One father's appearance at the banquet last night was purely for show. He's getting sicker and weaker by the second. Be sure you visit him soon so he may give you his blessings, before it's too late. Also I hear say that you have _yet_ to meet you're fiancé, Duchess Anne Boleyn?"

"I've met her, that's been taken care of for sure."

"Great, as you know my _Spanish_ wife, Catherine of Aragon, is coming into England soon. I should hope that you inform Anne of this. I'd like for our wives to be the best of friends." I snort at his false hopes. Why would someone like _Anne_ waste her precious time on some Spaniard like _Catherine_?

"Fat chance. Your wife exceeds the years of darling Anne by far, they'll hardly have anything in common. Their personalities are so clashing as well."

"Whatever brother, let's leave the business of the ladies to themselves. We still have two more matters to discuss and then you may leave. On to politics. As a prince you'll still have to be fairly active in the affairs of our beloved country, but you're still acting so immature as though you were eleven instead of the 20 year old man you are. You'll have to grow up some." I narrow my eyes and give him a tight, sarcastic smile.

"I'll be sure to get _right_ on that _**Arthur**_. What's the last thing you have to say to me? I'd really like to go now." my leg jumps in place rapidly and impatiently.

"This." He reaches behind him to grab up some fabric, it's Jane's dress. "Why do you do these things? This is the Lady Jane Seymour's dress. Do I even have to inquire as to why it is ripped like this?"

"Nah I think you have a pretty good idea as to why. But if you absolutely _must _know we resembled rabbits last night, we were fucki-"

"That's enough Henry. Please, this has got to stop. You're supposed to carry yourself honorably, respectively, and doing things like _this_ all the time isn't how to do that. Your reputation remarkably precedes you. And you're reprehensible of sin. Carnal knowledge of many, many, many women out of wedlock. And if this continues much longer it'll be downright infidelity."

"Leave Anne out of this. I'm not _that_ stupid as to have a mistress along with a wife. I wouldn't do that to her. Besides isn't procuring a slew of mistresses a Kings job?" I get up throwing my chair back in the process. I don't pick it up as I head out the doors as calmly as I can manage. My muscles are contracting and I can feel my face getting hot. I need to kill something. I run to my apartments and retrieve my lucky axe. The next thing I know I'm strolling back into the palace with three headless duck over my shoulder. I drop the fowl off in the kitchen and make my way towards Anne's apartments to torment her a bit more. When I got there I walked straight past the guards and into her apartments. Once again, all of Anne's ladies were gone. Well all but…Nan? Whatever. Nan is busy reading a letter when I pass by her I notice the handwriting, but I can't put a name or face to it. She's being courted. I couldn't imagine why though. No offense to Nan, one of Anne's favorites, but she's bland. She could be quite the beauty if she tried, but she doesn't. I believe she may be slightly socially awkward as well. I pass by her easily and the notice that Anne is on the farthest side of the room sitting in the window seat in a vibrantly red dress with gold lacings. Simple as she always seems to like to keep it. I noticed an abandoned cloth in her lap and a pin cushion filled with pins and needles by her side on the window. She looks contemplative and it makes me wonder wildly what she's thinking about this very second.

"Hello again, Lady Anne." She turned and stared into my eyes calmly and quietly. I shifted uncomfortably under her intense, yet delicately soft, gaze. I got a good look at her then. Her eyes, an icy blue gray, looked distressed, a million and one thoughts swimming around in them. Her hair was beyond disheveled, where usually not a single hair is out of place. She wasn't smiling, or showing any emotion other than that which was in her eyes. She was taking shallow, steady breaths, as the rise and fall of her chest was small and barely noticeable.

"Are you alright?"

"Not today in particular, no." she looked to the floor as she answered me before turning herself back out the window.

"May I ask what's wrong?" She turned to me a little more quickly than before but not exactly quickly either. She appeared as though she was dying to say something with her brow slightly wrinkled, her eyes narrowed, her head tilted to the side, her lips pursed and her mouth forming a cute little 'o' shape.

"I…recall when I first met you…you mentioned being very close to Henry?" she inquires, side-glancing me. I bite my lip hard, mostly in guilt. I finally nod.

"Yeah. Yes actually. We've been…quite close our entire lives." Her look of curiosity doesn't falter as she closes her mouth with her lips still pursed. Her look was stern.

"I pray you, tell me…does he-" she swallowed. "Always seek entertainment in women elsewhere?" her neck was strained and her eyes slightly closed. She was about to start crying.

"Er…you know what speaking of Prince Henry; _I _need to go pay him a small visit. I have yet to wish him luck on getting over ill before your wedding this Sunday." I smile weakly and dart out the room.

I feel so horrible. In the pit of my stomach, the guilt is greater than anything I've ever suffered through before, including a few bones being broken in a hunting accident when I was a lad.

Poor Anne.


	5. Chapter 5

**Identity  
><span>Chapter 5<span>**

Two days. There are only two days left before the wedding now. I wrung a towel in my hands nervously. Tonight we were having a small engagement dinner, very private, for our two families. My parents and siblings were coming, as well as his. Henry has quite a few siblings, so I've been told, but only two of them are attending, Margaret and Arthur. I suppose I should be happy, I _should_ be flattered. The King of England and his Successor are attending _my_ engagement dinner. I had always expected to marry into a more…quiet family, a quaint one. A Marquis maybe! Never a Prince of England. When my family aimed high, they aimed _high_. Ambitious people they are. Mary got the live the simple life and George as well. Why must they subject _me_ to a life full of…such silliness? In the short time I've been here, I've already witnessed that very few can be trusted. They'll bring you down as soon as they can. You have to keep your enemies by your side at all times, if you turn around for a millisecond, a golden dagger shall be plunged into your back. Court gossip travels as though these people have nothing better to do. I'm going to miss everything about my carefree lifestyle. Also not to mention that Henry has been better for a bit yet I have still yet to formally, or otherwise, meet him. On a brighter note, though, I do enjoy his friend, Charles. He's delightful company to keep, competitive and funny. He tells me stories of Henry sometimes while he's beating me at racing or while I'm beating him at cards. We never bet money, but if we did I'd have more money than the Royal Treasury. Lady Jane Seymour is still in my service, still in my company. I can tell she's ashamed, I can tell she regrets at least some of what she may have done, though the details of anything are concealed from me besides the general idea of what had happened. I think she believes I condescend to her, I think she believes that I am acting harshly as though I were better than her. But it's no matter to me every time I see her scowling at me. I have long forgiven her. Harry had never answered my question about Henry, but I had a feeling that the answer was yes. Yes, Henry did often seek entertainment elsewhere. Speaking of the fiery devil, I haven't seen Harry since that day. And now here I was, pacing like a fool, wringing the towel in my hands still, and waiting for Nan to come back with my dresses. She came back with Madge one dress draped over each of their arms. So many different choices and colors. Darker colors suited me best in my opinion so I pointed to a deep rich forest green dress that lie on one of Nan's arms. She put the other one aside and came towards me with the dress as Madge went to put away the other three dresses. Nan called in Kitty, Bess, and Jane to help me get ready. Kitty came in with a certain level of pep in her step, she was practically skipping, and a large smile filled with her beautiful childlike wonder. Kitty's smile was anything if not contagious. Bess looked calm, at ease, peaceful. A large contrast from the nervous wreck I was sure I looked like. And Jane, Jane came in stony faced and business-like. I want to tell her I forgive her, but I'm sure she'll just take it as sarcastic malice on my part. Maybe if I find her a husband she'll be happier again? Hopefully so…

"Anne! What a pretty color! It'll go so lovely with your skin!" Kitty giggled as she helped me into my bodice. After I was in my dress Jane laced it up while Madge brought out my shoes. Nan took care of my jewelry, and Bess did my hair. My shoes matched my dress right down to the designs; my jewelry consisted of a beautifully intricate emerald necklace encased in gold, with teardrop earrings to match, and my hair fell down to my waist in near-perfect curls, instead of in a specific style for once. I looked nice enough I supposed, once I saw myself in the full-body looking glasses in my apartments. But I still looked incurably nervous. Nan shook her head before pinching my cheeks and making me bite my lip. She said she wanted to go for an earthy, natural look. I didn't mind. As we finished up she forced me into a lounging chair and made me take deep breaths. I was completely thankful because I was soothed instantly when I heard her faint humming. There was a polite knock on the door and my eyes snapped open. Kitty skipped over to answer it and smiled at whoever it was. Bess bit her lip hopefully, only to deflate once she saw the visitor.

"Hello Your Soon-To-Be-Highness. I come bearing flowers! I'm going to escort you into your engagement dinner." Charles smiled cheekily with fake nobility in his voice. He knew what I crock I though how pompous most of the nobility were.

"How delightful! Thank you, Charles." I took the array of rainbow colored flowers, removing the card attached to them."

_Anne, _

_Sorry I could not escort you personally. I send to you my most sincere apologies. I send Charles, in my place, because I trust him and I know you must too. He's told me how you two have grown to be friends, so hopefully you don't take it too personally I couldn't come myself._

_With Love,_

_Prince Henry_

I smiled weakly at the card before moving my nose to the flowers, breathing in their delightful scent. I gave one to each of my ladies that were there, taking one for myself. I tucked it into my hair, settling it behind my ear and my ladies did the same. Charles laughed shortly before offering me his arm.

"You don't do anything traditionally do you, Anne?"

"Why of course not, that would be boring. And who wants to be around someone boring?"

"Other boring people?" he inquired raising an eyebrow. I removed my hand from the crook of his arm to playfully place them on my hips, faking indignation.

"No, boring people place themselves around exciting people to keep themselves busy. But it's complete irony because _no one_ wants to be in the company of someone boring."

"Your mind works in intriguing ways, Anne. I'll give you that."

"Thank you." We reach large doors and Charles signals the guards in front to open up the double doors. They take one each and gently open them. I fold my hands in front of me and Charles puts his hand on the back of my shoulder leading me to a medium sized table, just barely big enough to fit everyone. There are two large chairs at the head of the table. On the left side of the able my father sat closest to the King, with my mother at his side. Father was talking with the King and Mother with the Queen. Mary sat next to Mother, and Prince Arthur, as simply a brother not a successor, sat next to Mary, there was a woman sitting next to Arthur, her hand in his lap and she looked to be of Spanish origin. I scrunched my nose briefly. She seemed to be nice, but I don't suppose I could simply get over my bias against the filthy Spaniards. I more of an Englishwoman and Frenchwoman than anything remotely close to supporting Spaniards. Across from the Spaniard was an empty chair presumably for Charles, next to that sat Margaret, then George, an empty seat for me and closest to the Queen was…_**Harry**_? What in the name of the good Lord was he doing here? I began to panic, my features wrinkling in confusion. I managed to compose myself just as Charles led me to my chair. Harry stood up and politely tucked me in. He smiled a rather fetching smile before delicately taking my hand and kissing it. I resisted the urge to pull it back and berate him. Where was Henry? Charles chook his head, half amused, half irritated.

"Hello, sweet Anne." Charming but _no._

"Harry?" I asked him dumbly. My mouth would not let anymore words loose, it was too dry.

"Why, isn't that the loveliest thing you've ever heard of Henry?" Queen Elizabeth cooed moving her hand to top her husband's before turning back to me. "We haven't called him that since he was ten." She explained to me I smiled at her and bit my lip, nodding my acknowledgement. I decided that at least for this dinner I shall be civil. My questions and anger fit, that I just _know_ is boiling underneath my surface, can wait until later.

"I have to compliment you, Boleyn. We couldn't have chosen a better wife for our son. Your daughter Anne has a certain exotic beauty to her. A certain je ne sais quoi if you will." He turned to me with a gentle smile and a subtle wink. I smiled showing all my teeth and felt my cheeks grow hot.

"Thank you, your Majesty. From what I've been told of Harry, I couldn't have asked for a more endearing husband myself."

"Truly? And what of his political status? Could you have asked for more than that?" Margaret spoke directly to me. I looked to her and felt my smile drop slightly at the look she was giving me.

"Political status means next to nothing to me, I'd always simply wanted a true & loving husband." I reply, looking directly into her eyes. I knew she saw the truth in them, but she carried on anyway.

"Well then I'm sorry you should have to be stuck with my brother. Haven't you heard? He's quite popular with the women of the court, not so much their husbands though."

"Now, Margaret, enough! Charles, would you _kindly_ lead my daughter to her own private quarters? She'll finish her dinner there." I looked briefly at Charles, who'd been busying himself drinking some wine, as he shot me an apologetic smile before pulling out Margaret's chair gently. He did as he was told and gently closed the door as he left.

"Elizabeth, your daughter has absolutely _no_ social graces!" Henry VII fumed as he turned to reengage himself in a conversation with my parents.

"I apologize, Anne. It's simply that she feels jealous you're taking her favorite brother." Queen Elizabeth looked at me apologetically.

"She has a right to be jealous, mother. I mean just _look _at me! I'm a complete package." Harry teased his mother, rubbing circles into the back of my hand with his thumb.

"Now, Henry stop being so arrogant and be more polite around Anne at least."

"No it's quite alright with me, my Queen. We must let him indulge himself with such niceties. If we do not keep them on their high stallions, petty insecurities will cloud their direct pathways." I smiled warmly at the Queen as she nodded her head in agreement. I glanced to Harry to see him giving me a curiously amused look, a certain glint in his eye that may have worried me a bit.

"So, Anne, everyone tells me you're well-endowed in the French customs." Catherine of Aragon looks down her nose at me. I try to look as calm as possible on the surface as I reply to her. Simplistic good-for-nothing Spaniard.

"Yes, actually, I was privileged enough to have studied there. I am proud to say how much all my studying paid off, I'm fluent in French and excel at many other things."

"Such as?" she bit out in her harsh accent.

"Well such as cards, philosophy, the arts, and hunting. I can swim, just not as well as I would like."

She didn't ask many more questions after that, Arthur had shot her a nasty glare that signified her to quiet her nonsense inquiries. The dinner was quite lovely. The King and Queen exceeded my expectations for two with such power at their hands. They seemed to enjoy me enough. I would love for them to be my in-laws. Harry sat next to me pampering me with pleasantries and compliments. He expressed his happiness and excitement for the wedding and I was barely bothered to listen to him. He's a liar. Not a liar per say maybe…but still. He knew this entire time that I was his fiancé? But her continued to mess around with my head? He laughed as he saw me writhe in anger at his presence, and he seemed to be having an internal laugh right now as he saw an every single little question pass through my eyes. And if he was indeed my fiancé, the Prince Henry VIII, then he was the one I had inquired about his _own_ infidelity. The gentle looking, well-mannered, pleasantly dressed man sitting next to me, complimenting me, gazing at me wondrously, caressing my hand softly still, giving me every loving word I'm sure he can think of with his extended education, is the one who was careless with my feelings and slept with the Lady Jane Seymour? And, so I hear, every other pretty woman at court? True he is a Prince, true we are not yet married, and true that it is within his carnal rights as a Prince, married or not, to have mistresses. But it still strikes me as indecent, weak and the worst possible trait in a husband. Wherever did the faithful loyalty and chivalry in the men of this world go? I wouldn't know. When did infidelity stop being thought of as a sin? Men nowadays might as well be polygamists! Is a monogamous husband too much to ask for? Sure, I will be the sole wife in name and title, but it doesn't make the stabbing wounds hurt any less. How am I supposed to trust him with _anything_ much less my heart if he'll be cheating on me constantly? It goes without saying that by the end of our feast I was in anything but a happy mood. Everyone around me looked so boisterous and alive, and then there was me, the paled melancholy one, alone in my sad little raft of uncertainty, pity, distrust, and insecurity. If he knew all along that I was his fiancé, why did he choose to seek carnal knowledge of all these other women rather than coming to talk to me, meet me formally, get to know me at the least? Did he not find me pretty enough? Not interesting enough, thin enough; smart enough, plump enough, tall enough, petite enough? Was I simply just not _enough_ to satisfy this clearly fickle prince of Europe? Obviously so. I looked up with a start when I felt someone's arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me to lean against them. I looked up to see Harry, he was barely even focusing on me, I followed his gaze to where the couples had moved away from the table and dancing to a nice little ditty. I noticed none of them were focusing on anything but each other, well...except for Mary and George who were just laughing their hearts away sharing stories of their own spouses while dancing. I took this as a perfect chance to push Harry-_Henry,_ I must remind myself to get used to calling him Henry- away from me harshly. I move my gaze to glare at him something fierce.

"What are you _doing_? Why did you not tell me that _you_ were my betrothed? Why did you give me a false name and carry on to let me hate you? Why did you-" he placed a finger to my lips and smirked. I saw the great amusement in his eyes and scowled tearing my head away from his finger on my lips. He chuckled to himself.

"I'll answer all those question later, sweet Anne. For now, though, to pass the time, would you like to dance?"

"No, actually, I wouldn't. Not with you. With His Majesty? Yes. With George? Sure. Arthur? Certainly. Charles. Delightfully. But you? No." I cross my arms stubbornly. He seems to narrow his eyes in appreciation, frustrating me more. I rise from my seat and adjust my dress before moving to Henry and his wife. I bow the lowest I can manage and I feel Elizabeth take my hand and lift me up.

"I am feeling…regretfully ill for some odd reason. I feel slightly light-headed as well. I hate to leave so early in the night, but may I be escorted to my apartments? I need to lie down and have a rest." I tell them lowering my eyes guiltily and biting my lip. I really do hate to leave so early. It's downright rude of me.

"Why, of course my dear. Your health should always come first." Henry declared with Elizabeth nodding her agreement.

"Henry, take Anne to her rooms!" Elizabeth called out to her younger son who was already making his way over. He slid up and smoothly took my hand.

"I'd be honored to, mother." He exchanged a silent conversation with his father, who stared at him sternly, and smiled as he took me away.

"So I make you feel ill, is that it? You're repulsed by my presence?" he had a light tone to his voice and spoke airily.

"Yes, you quite do actually. So I would thank you kindly enough to let go of my hand."

"Oh I see, you are a betrothed woman. You _must_ be without the touch of any other man but him." He tried to tease me.

I didn't reply as I simply slid my hand out of his grasp. I let my hands fall to my sides and get semi-lost in the fabric of my skirts as we walked the rest of the way to my room in silence. He opened the doors for me rather than having the guards do it, and put his hand lightly on the small of my back a we reached my room. He was looked around confusedly.

"Where're all of your Ladies? I'm nearly _positive_ we assigned all of them their starting hours for you unless you changed them later."

"Well whether or not I know where they are truly depends on the time." I condescend to him slightly as I move to my vanity and begin to brush my hair.

"It's just about eleven."

"Simple. Half of them are being entertained by the luxuries court has to offer them and the other half are in their beds sleeping peacefully. Feel free to leave at any time now, I need to get ready for bed." I finished putting my hair into a neat braid that would surely be a tangled mess by morning anyway, and turned to Harry.

"Shouldn't you Ladies be _helping_ you do that? Why don't you do things according to protocol, Anne? I mean…who's going to help you get into your nightgown?" he inquired, distaste for the way I ran my household clear in his voice but his face remaining amused.

"No, I'm perfectly capable of that myself. I don't want them to lose out on their own fun at court for just having to do the simple task of getting me into a dress or pouring a glass of water." He had a devilish glint to his eyes and a smirk firm on his face as he abruptly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

"Anne," he taunted, his cool breath reaching my face, "You look utterly ravishing in that dress you know." I bit my lip and winced slightly. I tried not to pull away and feel disgusted. Think as though you were in my shoes at this moment. Here stands, very closely, a man who I simply didn't like and did not care for just a few hours ago. And now here he stands my fiancé? How would you treat this sort of situation? I don't know about what any other woman in my place would do, but I know that my emotions towards him can't just change in those few short hours. Besides the fact that I hardly trust or know him beyond his name and what Charles have told me, I just don't know if I could grow to be in such close companionship with this man who irked me, I must reiterate once again, _only a few hours ago_. So why, then, I feel butterflies in my stomach? And why did he seem more attractive by the second. His hazy blue eyes seemed to coax me into allowing him to draw me impossibly closer. They were so mesmerizing up close. But then just as his hands moved to rest on my hips as he pulled our bottom halves together, my arms rest upon his shoulders, our lips move closer to their own accord, and my eyes flutter shut in anticipation, mental images of _Harry_, unbeknownst to me as Henry yet, taunting me, teasing me lightly, trying to put his hands all over me when I barely knew him, dirty from straight out from what looked like rolling in the mud, and Jane coming back to my apartments her dress in tatters, all flashed behind my eyelids. I jerked back from him and his warm embrace as though he had burned me. He quirked an eyebrow at me more than a little confused.

"Um, I-I'd thank you kindly to leave me now, Your Majesty."

"You know," he began with an odd tune to his voice. "If you are going to be my wife and henceforth life partner, you are _truly_ going to have to get used to calling me by my name." he smirked with his own anticipation in mind. And I unknowingly and regrettably gave it to him.

"Oh, and which name would that be? Henry or _Harry_? Or be they not." I raved for a short moment causing him to laugh jubilantly and me to get more upset.

"Technically that part wasn't a lie. People I'm close to _do_ often call me Harry. I just didn't exactly divulge my real name. I…altered it a little."

"And consciously not care to inform me that you were the one I'd be marrying?"

"Why, yes, actually. And it was quite fun for me. I don't know about you though. It seems to aggravate you. I _must_ ask though. Did your parents not give you my portrait? I had received yours."

"My _parents_ did not even inform me that I was betrothed to a man such as yourself until the night before I was due to leave." I stated bitterly looking at the floor.

"I sense a sour connotation to your words. Am I right to assume there was a strapping young gentleman you were forced to leave behind?" he gently took my hand in his and directed me to sit on my bed with him. He sounded sympathetic. Had he been forced to do that? Leave a woman he obviously planned on marrying himself?

"No, there wasn't. I just hadn't had plans to marry so early. Nor had I plans to marry so high up in political status and power. I had been content living a quaint, beautifully insipid lifestyle. Now I am pressured with marriage, affairs of state and my place in them, responsibility, publicity, being seen at all these events at court, what to eat, how to eat, what to wear and when and how to wear it, to be fruitful and bear children, to bear_ sons_…everyone expects something different from me now. When I was back home they expected nothing of me but to be kind and gentle to guests and speak when spoken to."

"Now _that_ sounds perfect. You were living quite the life, weren't you, mon bijou parmi les joyaux?" I raise my eyes to meet his and lock almost immediately.

"Am I your jewel among jewels? Henry, you hardly know me."

"I know enough, chéri." I purse my lips happily and decide to taunt him a trifle.

"Are you only speaking in short French dialect now because you know how fond I am of that particular principality?"

"Oh _absolutely_. I hope to use it to my advantage in getting far into your good graces and earn your favor. Are my attempts at brownnosing getting me anywhere?"

"Not quite yet. I'm not as free with my favor as other girls are. You'll _really_ have to work at it. I fear you may grow tired of trying before you receive it." The inclination desired hidden underneath my words.

"Depending on whether your statement is a threat or a challenge, I accept regardless. Just know something about me first, chéri; I do not give up my conquests so easily." He sounded fierce. And heavily determined.

"Oh I am a conquest now am I? Well I suppose you'd be right in using that particular term, my Prince, seeing as I hardly ever surrender." I state narrowing my eyes, daring him.

"Well I fear you may have to in this case, dear Anne Boleyn. But I ask you a question first: will you surrender to this?"

"To what exactly are you referri-" he placed his lips to mine softly before pushing them against mine more firmly. His hand crept its way underneath me, as though he were supporting me, and he lowered my torso to lie on my bed gently. He was half on top of me before ending the kiss that still had me gripped by surprise and lifting himself up. I just lie there not knowing what to do.

"To that, mon bijou parmi les joyaux. I bid you a goodnights rest. Also, whether you object or not, I am having at least Kitty Howard to attend to you. You two are distantly related are you not?" his lips rose to a quirky smile as he gallantly strode out of my apartments.

What just happened? And why do I like it so much?


	6. Chapter 6

**Identity**  
><strong><span>Chapter 6<span>**

There was no denying what I felt for Anne ( **http:/reallifeblows. tumblr .com/** ). None whatsoever. She set a fire ablaze within me when she was near, and whatever part of me she dared to touch, accidentally or otherwise. I'll be honest; I had truly thought my parents would marry me off to a foreign princess. One with at least a slight accent, but I couldn't be any more pleased to say that they got me a simple Englishwoman. Then again Anne was anything but simple. Her mind worked in odd ways, she did hardly _anything_ by tradition, she always had a quip or two for Charles, Anthony and I at the ready, she simply destroyed us in cards, dice, and even hunting at times (we only truly bested her in swimming and racing), her kindness was unfounded, and she was always honest in her words. Such as her promise to me that she should make me work hard at gaining her favor. It seems my friends have more than gained it, but she has forbidden them each from telling me what their secret was. She gave me minimal attention, as though she were glad but couldn't be bothered with it too long. And she always seemed to brush me off with a distinct blink. I love this mysteriously impossible woman. Any woman at court would fall flat on her stomach to get the slightest glance from me. But oh no, this Anne knew how to play my game, and she knew how to play it well. With tonight being our wedding night, she'll have no choice but to lie with me. I enjoy that this will be so, but it's pretty meaningless to me now, either way, (me having her maidenhead or not) I still will have not won her favor. Even my jests at trying to make her envious fail. She barely bats and eyelash at me when I visit her but end up flirting with her ladies. She'll simply smirk down at her book or needlework and continue as though it were nothing. I suppose it's good that if I ever take a mistress she won't mind but…is it too much to ask for her to show at least the slightest bit that she may care?

"Henry, as my oldest friend I hate to say this to you." I turn to Charles and Anthony, who both have their clothes disheveled and lipstick marks all over their faces and necks from visiting Anne (more like her Ladies). Bastards.

"If you ever harm dear Anne," Charles began the statement looking towards Anthony to finish it for him. Oh well isn't this wonderful? My two closest friends are conspiring against me.

"We'll be forced to castrate you, treason or not," Anthony continued looking at Charles.

"We will recuperate her pain unto you." My two best friends nodded in contempt. I could sense they were serious; they had grown very fond of her. I knew if I were to do anything wrong, that they, and many others of the court, shall be on her side to rebuttal any argument that I may have. I nod at them solemnly. I do plan on having a mistress or two, but never could I possibly fathom how I would hurt Anne. I just couldn't do it. She was too…perfect. Above any and everything else in my life, I think I should castrate _myself_ if I were to hurt her. The only people I will ever love as much will be our children. I don't even care the gender. Whether we have six girls or six boys (though I secretly want at least two daughters in my lifetime) I will love her, and them, all the same. There was a knock at my door and a pageboy strolled in.

"Yes Master Culpeper?"

"You have a visitor. A Mistress Jane Seymour. She says she wants to wish you her condolences and congratulations." I nod signaling for him to let her in. she strolls in what I'm positive she believes is sexy but only makes me feel queasy.

"Hello your Majesty. Sir Charles, Sir Anthony." She bowed to me and bobbed her head towards my companions who barely recognized her presence.

"What do you want, Lady Seymour? I'm supposed to be getting ready for tonight's ceremonies."

"Ah yes, the marriage to that dark _whore_," she looked to the side bitterly. I resisted the urge to slap her and moved towards my companion who looked like they were having a harder time not doing it than I was. "My condolences on that matter. But I have great congratulations on another!" she instantly brightened. "_I_. am _pregnant_, Henry. I am pregnant with your child."

I froze. I froze in front of this easy, whorish woman, and was left speechless. My encounters with her…had left her _pregnant_…ripe with a bastard child…_my_ bastard child. I hadn't even lain with Anne yet, Anne wasn't even pregnant, we weren't even married and I already have a bastard child on the way. One which will surely come far before Anne's if all goes well. I hate to admit it, for it was weak of me, but I fainted. Right to the floor. All I heard were screams all around. '_Henry!' 'Elevate his head.' 'Get __**out**__ you foul woman.' 'Leave us' 'Call for Dr. Linacre, Culpeper' '__**Leave**__ Lady Seymour.' 'Don't you dare breathe a word about this to anyone else.'_

I woke up some time later with my face freezing and drenched, but drying, and someone slapping me in the face. _Hard_. I snapped my eyes open and rose with a start before gripping at my head in regret. I looked around to see I had been moved onto my bed. Everyone looked relieved and their hands that seemed to be clasped in prayer relaxed visibly. Mother, Father, the Boleyn parents, my sister, my brother, his wife Katherine, Anthony, Dr. Linacre, and Anne all stood around my bed. Charles had been the one leaned over me, slapping me something terrible. Dr. Linacre signaled for everyone to leave, mumbling something about letting me breathe and giving me space. Anthony, Charles, and Anne were to only ones to stay.

"Henry? What's going on? Don't do something like this again it scared me half to death." Anne inquired and then scolded all in one breath. "Charles and Anthony refuse to tell me what caused you to faint so suddenly." I bit my lip in thought refusing to meet her eyes, for mine were already filling with tears. This had been exactly what I wanted to avoid. This will surely hurt her. Especially if this bastard be a boy.

"_**Tell her, Henry**_" Anthony and Charles spoke at the same time, the same amount of harsh hatred in their voices.

"Anne, Lady Jane Seymour is to be released from your service at once." She nodded.

"I see. What is wrong with her? Are her parents sending her elsewhere? If so I should like to put together a going away party for her." Anne contemplated putting her forefinger to her full pink lips thoughtfully. Anthony slapped me on the back of the head glaring at me. Her kindness towards my former mistress only made this situation worse. I'd feel at least I a little better if Anne had hated Jane from the beginning when she first found out about our rendezvous.

"No, mon bijou parmi les joyaux, the Lady Jane Seymour is with child. My child…my bastard…" I waited for her temper, which I had recently learned was large and ferocious, for her anger, for her reaction. But there was none. She simply pursed her lips and nodded slowly. She had been sitting next to where I lie on my bed with her body angled to mine, holding my hand. She let my hand fall from hers, and it instantly felt cold. She stood and looked down at me, her hands folded in front of her.

"Oh," was all she said to me before turning to Charles. "Mater Brandon I think I should like to go back to my rooms now. I still have a lot of preparations to make for my Ladies and myself." She quietly glanced at him before making her way to the doors and making her exit. Charles shot me one final glare before jogging to reach her. I felt Anthony slap me once more.

"You, _my __**'fair'**__ Prince_, are a complete asshole." He sneered. "We _just_ told you not to hurt her. She's _never_ called Charles by his surname before. I'm having quite the internal struggle right now on whether or not I should begin castrating you before or after your wedding night."

"Shut up Anthony, I _know_ how much I've screwed up things. I don't need you to remind me."

"No, I think I have to. I don't think you understand the full extent of the consequences your actions have. Think about it Henry. No matter what, the Seymour girl's child will be born before _any_ children you have with the Lady Anne. The bastard child will be older than any of your legitimate children and that _will_ cause trouble as to who gets what from your estate and who succeeds as your heir. Since the _bastard_ will be older they will think themselves ahead of any of Anne's children, for he or she will be the older one. You've endangered the rights that Anne has for any of her children. You've fucked up, Henry, and for once you can't smooth talk or squeeze your way out of it. _You_ better find a way to fix it yourself, because _no one_ will fix it for you. Now if you'll excuse me _Your Highness_, I am going to check on the Lady Anne." he shot me a sneer and didn't bother letting me reply before striding out of the room.

I knew he was right. I knew I had messed up. I knew I was in trouble. I knew I had to tell my family, and I knew I had to face any repercussions on my own. My marriage, only a mere 6 hours away, could be in jeopardy because of this. I picked up a pillow and screamed as loud as possible into it, successfully letting out all my frustration. I was sure if I didn't I'd probably shove Jane down several flights of stairs, but I knew I couldn't. That would hurt the baby. That would hurt _my _baby, my little bastard child. I'm not even next to be king, there's no excuse for this!

"MASTER CULPEPER!" Culpeper was undoubtedly my favorite pageboy, he kept his promises and did as he was told without delay. He was the perfect example of what one of my servants should be. I think I will promote him to something worthy of his talents one day.

"Yes, Prince Henry?"

"Fetch the Lady Jane Seymour for me will you?" he nodded and ran out the room to search for my former harlot. I deliberated whether or not to keep her at court, just not in Anne's household. It would humiliate her surely, but I _certainly_ don't plan on recognizing it. And if I keep her here, everyone will know it's mine, and they'll find out somehow that I won't be acknowledging it. That'll make me seem like the asshole that I now realize I am.

"Yes, your Majesty?" she giggled flirtatiously in delight.

"I want to speak to you regarding your bastard child. You shall go back to your family until the child is gone. I don't necessarily know where your family resides so I shall have someone take care of that for me in secret. You are not yet showing so they will simply suspect you were fired for whoring about with me. You shall have your bastard and then I will send for you to return to court as a lower Lady in waiting to my wife who will, by then, be a Princess of England. You should be honored to serve a Princess with how low your family is rumored to be. Leave me now."

"Henry! This is your child too! And he is your _first_ child. Bastard or not he is your first! Shan't he come to court with me? He can live in a nursery. Or at least somewhere in the countryside, my family's small household is certainly no place to raise a child with royal blood."

"_Enough_, Mistress Seymour! The nursery here or in _any_ palace or countryside manor of mine is for Anne and my children _only_ and, should Anne be willing and generous enough to allow, only for bastards I choose to acknowledge."

"You aren't acknowledging him? Why not, Henry! Why not? Are you afraid? Is the big and _**mighty**_ Prince Henry scared? Scared of the commitment he'd be having to make? Or are you simply afraid to hurt the feelings and hopes of that dark _whore_ Anne Boleyn?" I feel slightly guilty to do so while she is with child, but I couldn't help it. It was an impulse. Some harlot who might as well be off the streets in London cannot expect to insult one, who you love more than yourself, without much repercussion. And in this case I slapped Jane. I slapped her _hard_.

"You will _not_ disrespect Anne with such words _ever_ again. She has been nothing but kind to you since the moment she arrived here."

"She's a _whore_, Henry!" Jane cried out desperately cradling her red cheek.

"Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. You live in a house made of glass, Jane. If I were you I would take care not to throw stones. I am not recognizing this bastard as mine formally or otherwise. My only concern right now is that I marry my dear Anne, and that you can return to her service as quickly as possible. She'll need the extra help. You're dismissed Lady Jane Seymour." I waved my hand for her to leave and she dramatically stomped out with tears in her eyes. I heaved myself out of my bed despite still feeling slightly dizzy. I supposed I should visit my Anne. She's most likely in such a mood right now. When I got there two bulky guards stood leaned against the door to her bedchamber, the heavy door muffling the voice inside. When I tried to get them to move they looked at me fearfully before moving aside. I suppose they had express orders not to let me enter.

"Anne? Charles? Anthony?" I look about the room for a quick minute before my eyes land on the scene in front of me. Every last one of Anne's Ladies was there on one side of the room laughing and giggling and flitting about making preparations. Charles and Anthony stood protectively behind her chuckling or making eyes at her maids. But the other half of her ladies was helping Jane pack her final things and get ready for her soon coming travel. It struck me as odd, I cleared my throat though and everyone turned to me before quieting and curtsying except Anne, who was sitting, and my friends who were staring down at me expectantly, though I'm taller by at least an inch on both of them.

"Oh, Henry, here to say goodbye?" Jane sneered at me disdainfully. "Well to bad, I don't need your goodbyes. Just know you've lost the best thing that will ever happen to you!" she pointed her nose to the air and I cocked an eyebrow.

"Erm…_no_. Anne's right there. Leave now." I turned to my beautiful Anne only have Charles step in front of her, blocking my way.

"She's unbelievably calm. She's taking it better than _any_ other woman and fiancé would. I'm troubled to say that it quite frightens me when I should be relieved." His eyes were full of concern. I looked around him to my future wife. She did look unbelievably calm. It scares me; there is no telling what is going through her head at this moment. She looked at me briefly before whispering something to Anthony and soon after he ushered everyone from the bedchamber. I sat close by her and she didn't even move, she did not blink, she didn't make a sound, she barely even breathed. We sat a few moments in silence before Anne stood and moved gracefully to her window seat to sit down. She looked outside the window.

"I love this window. It has a beautiful view of one of the gardens. I should like walking through them whenever you travel away on _political matters_ or are simply busy with them. I expect that to be quite often. It makes me glad to have my Ladies, Charles, and Anthony to keep me company." She whispered. I had strained to hear her, but her distaste in affairs of state had always been clear to everyone. It's not that she didn't approve of the fact that we had them, she just didn't ever liked to immerse herself in it or be involved in any way.

"I suppose. Anne, would you like to talk? About Jane?"

"What of her? I don't really think we have anything to discuss truly. We'll be married in a mere four hours. Jane is with child and I hear she's going away to have it. She will have your child and then the child to be raised as the royal bastard he is." She shrugged, not tearing her eyes away from the gardens outside her window.

"I'm not recognizing the child. Jane is going to have the child in her parent's households and it shall be raised there in obscurity, then she shall return to court as your Lady-in-Waiting." Her head snapped to me and her eyes narrowed upon locking with mine.

"_What _do you _mean_ the child will not be _recognized_? That's horrible and cowardly of you, Henry! I thought I was to be married to a _man_ not an insignificant _**mouse**_! Think about someone other than yourself for once in your selfish pampered prince life! Think of how you are making the Lady Jane Seymour. Using her and then tossing her aside as soon as she is with her first child? She believed you would at least care for the child! That's another thing! Think of the _child_, Henry. That bastard child in her womb is innocent and recently touched by the hands of God, far holier than anything you could hope to be. Will you let it simply grow up without his father? Every child needs their father, Henry! It will grow up feeling neglected, abandoned, and unloved. It's mother will be in my service and it's father will have not recognized it, if the child is even informed who its father is to begin with." She ranted at me, her face turning red, her voice growing louder until she was screaming, and her eyes flaring with hatred. This must be her famous temper I had always heard of. She closed her eyes and held up a hand, inhaling deeply, to calm herself.

"Forget about your selfish indiscretions you feel over getting her pregnant in the first place. I don't care where or how this bastard is raised; it is not mine, nor one of my model ladies'. I don't care what gender it is, what its name is, I don't, I really don't. All I care about is that you acknowledge this child. If your intentions in the move of _not _doing so were to recompense to me, forget it. The best way you could compensate and earn my forgiveness, is to recognize it. That is all." She amazed me. She simply, utterly, completely amazed me.

She _**really **_wasn't like _any_ other woman was she? She wanted me, as her soon to be husband, to recognize my bastard child that would surely be born before any of her own…wow. Did I mention how much she amazed me yet? Because she does. There is a slight problem though, I saw the truth in all her words, really I did, but they were not the reasons I had refused to acknowledge it. I just simply did not want it. I did not want a bastard child, much less from Jane. Hell, I hardly want any children, but if I should have any they will surely be through Anne. I just don't want this child that Jane is carrying. I contemplate telling Anne this, but decide against it. I don't want to anger her further. But if it's what she wants I shall care for the child. I won't recognize it, but should it need anything, I'll provide it. I smiled at Anne and held her hand, looking into her eyes.

"Whatever you wish, mon bijou parmi les joyaux, I only live to please you now." she visibly calmed and I pulled her closer to me, kissing her forehead, and resting my chin atop her head.

() () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () () ()

The ceremony was long and tedious, but was worth every single moment of my time. Princess Anne of England. My new wife! What a foreign word though…_wife_. I'll get used to it I suppose as long as it's only used in terms to Anne. I never want to marry another. Just Anne, my sweet, loving, beautiful Anne!

"Congratulations son, and to you too _daughter_." My father winked at Anne before hacking a cough. She winced slightly, putting her wine down to rub his back whilst offering him his own glass of wine. He accepted gratefully thanking Anne before turning back to me.

"Your mother and brother send their apologies they couldn't attend tonight. Arthur has fallen ill and your mother insisted on staying by his bedside coddling him as though he were four." Father rolled his eyes before moving away from the table, and his barely touched dinner, and going to socialize. I slide over a seat to be closer to my Anne.

"Are you enjoying the festivities, my Love?"

"I suppose I am."

"You don't sound it my only sweetheart. If your worry is for my dear brother, it is unnecessary. He's been sickly on and off since we were young, he'll pull through. He always does." I reached to hold her hand, but she only gently pulled away as soon as I gained a grip on it.

"I am fine Harry. We'll discuss things later." She snapped at me before rising and bowing to my father and making her swift exit.

I waited ten minutes before going to see where she went. I would've waited longer, given her time to cool down, but I just wanted to see her. The thought of her being so unhappy, and on our wedding night too!, was just too disturbing to me. My conscience was eating away at me and my mind rambling on thought after thought as to why she was upset and what I could possibly do to make it better. I didn't even bother saying goodbye to my father as I began to leave the grand ballroom and make my way down various hallways in search of my precious Anne. I soon came to a dead end that was often deserted. I thought she may have been here because she'd get great privacy and solitary than anywhere else in this godforsaken castle. I was not met with Anne, though. I saw my best friends, often in conspiracy against me now, preferring to side with Anne on many matters, though if I were in their place so would I. they were leant against the wall Charles with his arm crossed and his leg bent to rest his foot on it, propping himself up, and Anthony whispering something in his ear until I approached them.

"Have either of you seen the Princess Anne?" they nodded. "Do either of you care to tell me where it is that she went?" they shook their heads. "Fine then. Do either of you care to tell me why she's upset then? No? Then kindly direct me to where she went, and that's my direct order." I glared at my companions as their frowns deepened.

"She spoke of going for a ride, but thankfully we talked her out of it and she is now visiting your brother, whose condition is getting better by the minute. Your mother had even spoke of the king abdicating his throne to his son as soon as he was fully healthy again, but we left Anne there shortly after that."

"I see, well then I suppose I best wait for her in her rooms. Mother is such a nuisance when she's emotional, I frankly do not care much for his wife's mannerisms to mine are, and Arthur shall be bugging me about one thing or another. Would you care to join me?"

"Sadly I cannot. I have…some people to attend to for tonight." Anthony mock-saluted us as he walked away. Charles and I began our long walk in silence before he spoke.

"You do know that I'm not against you, Henry. Neither of us is. It's just…we are your oldest and most likely your truest friends. It's just that, even if you didn't, we realized how truly _unprepared_ you were to live the life of a married man. To have someone else to look after and think for-and with-when you hardly bother to do so for yourself. Since you've been here, you've upset Anne more times than I could count on both of my hands. We care for you both too much to let your attempts at being a good husband come back to smack you in the face."

"Well then I must simply thank you and Anthony for your efforts, but this time I truly didn't do anything. I simply told her I wouldn't acknowledge the bastard, she told me to and I agreed. She seemed happy and content with my answer. Besides, you know Anne, if she'd truly had any objections she would have said so without fear." Charles nodded in agreement.

We stayed in silence for the rest of our walk to Anne's apartments, though it was a comfortable one. A guard let us in, opening the door for us. Most of her ladies were here and they curtsied to Charles and I before going about their different duties and tasks. They were apparently supposed to be getting Anne's rooms ready for her, for whenever it was that she returned. They flit about her rooms organizing, cleaning, and straightening out things. I watched as they changed the sheets and heavy duvet. Charles was staring into space and immediately a little bell went off inside my mind. You don't learn to be someone's best friend without learning all their little quirks and tells. Something was on Charles' mind. Something extremely important.

"Charles, what is plaguing your mind?" he seemed to have jumped before double glancing my way before returning his gaze to stare at nothing in particular.

"Nothing, Your Highness." He shook his head swiftly, jerking it rather.

"Charles…" my voice had an edge, a warning edge.

"I am also to be married soon, as you very well know. Remember the horse-faced woman I told you about? I am to be married soon, yet my heart has already been captured by another."

"Well how far across enemy lines is your heart?" he _is_ my best friend. He deserves to marry someone who'll make him happy in his marriage. Who wants to have to spend their lives with someone they cannot stand? Most will have to deal with who their parents marry them off to, but Charles wont. I make that promise wholeheartedly. I will beseech my father, who will give me what I want as his younger boy, and get him to arrange a happier marriage for my friend.

"It is as far as it could possibly go, under lock and key with her holding it so securely in her hands you'd think it was her prisoner."

"Do I at least get the pleasure of knowing this young woman's name?" he gives me a short laugh but as soon as his lips open to possible tell me, Anne, accompanied by her Ladies Joan and Isabel. They were talking in hushed tones. Joan and Isabel looked horrified, and Anne simply replied to their words a soft regretfully sad look on her face. She stepped into the rooms her eyes landing first on Charles, and then the rest of her Ladies as they prepared her room. She refused to meet my gaze.

"Princess Anne, I trust the Prince Arthur is getting better." Charles moved toward her, glancing back at me with a look as though to say he was leaving to let us speak soon.

"Yes, he's walking around on his own already, and anxious to just get up and go right back to work. The King though is slightly paranoid. He says he shall pass on his crown as soon as possible, lest Arthur fall sick again. After he is crowned he will be moved to the country and attend to affairs of state whilst he heals there." She smiled weakly at her friend.

"That sounds wonderful, I'm going to go meet with…" he shot a glance my way before whispering an unintelligible name in her ear. "…be wondering where I am at such an hour." My darling Anne laughed before waving him off

"Go, go before you're in such trouble not even your friendship with my husband can save you from." The smile spread across her lovely face was beautiful and genuine and my heart swelled at hearing her call me husband. Hearing her say it out loud, making it even more real, was amazing for me. Charles smiled at her before jogging out.

"My Love."

"Prince Henry," she curtsied low before standing on her own to tilt her head at me. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Do I now need a reason to visit you, mon bijou parmi les joyaux? Besides we must consummate our marriage, and produce heirs." I smirk hoping to draw a reaction out of her. She doesn't give me the satisfaction, choosing instead to glance briefly at her Ladies, who're ignoring us as they move about the room, and then move past me to sit in a couch in front of a fire, gesturing for all her Ladies to leave.

"Go on, I trust I can finish the rest on my own. enjoy the festivities, they're simply lovely." They all curtsied low to her and spoke a clear 'Princess Anne' before leaving us. Wow, whatever methods Anne practiced with her Ladies, they all seemed to respect her as they should. And whenever I see her interact with them it's like they're all childhood friends. Usually Ladies hold their tongues and their opinions, are respectful but not comfortable, and take to muttering every response and never meeting the eyes of their mistress. But these women all seem to love Anne. get in line.

"Your Highness cannot simply visit me whenever he likes anymore. you'll have to sent notice, or at least be announced. Or so they tell me." she observes, staring at the fire in front of her.

"They speak the truth. From this point on it wouldn't be proper if I were to do otherwise. If it bothers you though I can tell your Ladies and my Men to make nothing of it." She shook her head.

"It doesn't bother me, it quite pleases me in fact. Privacy is the best thing a young woman can have."

"I see," I mutter before remembering my intentions for coming here, and after her. She'd been quiet and slightly depressed all night… "Sweetheart, are you alright? You've seemed upset all night."

"Your Highness, I recall you telling me that you'd all but bend over backwards to win my favor, and consequently my love. For that you would've had to earn my _trust_. It's clear to everyone that you're track record with women wouldn't allow that very much. But if you had proved worthy I know I could've looked past it, _and_ your previous lies to me. but…it's also clear to everyone, including myself that you have backtracked tremendously in gaining my favor and trust. A bastard child before I am even able to bear one, I'm afraid, just happens to be the _one_ thing I don't believe I can look past. So, yes, I am your wife and you my husband. Yes, I will perform my duties as your wife and be by your side when necessary. Yes, I shall fulfill my job as your wife to provide you with heirs. Yes, we shall be in each other's company from time to time. But, no, I cannot give you my heart. I'm truly sorry Your Highness." Anne's voice was solemn and she stared sternly into my eyes as she spoke. When she finished speaking to me she patronizingly pat my hand before moving to her bookshelf in search of something.

And, that, my loyal subjects, was the sound of my heart, soul, and being, crushing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Identity  
><span>Chapter 7<span>**

I woke up with the sun the next morning, expecting to be alone in my bed with my Ladies bustling around the apartments. A few of my Ladies _were_ preparing things, like my clothes for the day, breakfast and water, and clean sheets, along with Henry's groomsmen who I suspect were somewhere else in the apartments ready to prepare their Prince for his day when called upon. But no, I wasn't alone. I was backed against Henry's chest, his body cradling mine, and his arm firm around my waist protectively, as though he thought _I_ would be the one leaving first in the morning. I sighed deeply. I don't know if my explanation had gotten through to him, or hurt him in any way which wouldn't've been my objective, but I knew he at least understood where I had to be coming from. Lying about your identity is something I can take, having an irrefutable reputation for being a suave ladies man, ever the unfaithful, I can cope with that. But having a child before you're even married is just…difficult. Especially when it isn't even a child of your fiancés. How am I supposed to find that kind of strength in myself? I don't know that I can. _My_ husband is having a bastard child and I am not even pregnant yet. Isn't that just improper etiquette? He's only supposed to have initial relations with mistresses whilst I am with child, and sometimes thereafter. Not before I am ripe with my own bouncing bundle of joy. Not before we are even wed. I sigh to myself and shake my head clear of these dismal thoughts. Henry stirs beside me wrinkling his nose in the most adorable way before settling again. I wriggle myself out of his grip, which gets tighter as I gain more freedom. He's awake.

"Get up, Your Highness. I am sure you have some duties to attend to just as I do." He grunts and mumbles and groans a bit before letting his eyes flutter open. He yawns once before sighing and settling his eyes one mine adoringly. Still not enough to make me look past his extreme infidelity.

"What are your plans for the day, mon bijou parmi les joyaux?" and yet to him I am still his jewel among jewels.

"I plan to give alms at a local church in the city. I am taking a few Ladies with me. We've all sewed and knit clothing, baked some goods, and I have a few pounds from my personal savings for the more unfortunate families."

"Why would you want to do all that _today_, Anne? There's supposed to be some ceremony for that later in the month. Why not simply stay and dance or visit Anthony and Charles?"

"Because I'd like to remain grounded and down-to-earth. I remember who I am. I've already expressed to you my opinions on what a certain level of power does to people. How I was raised I learned to look past Court and ambition. So I put all my energy into charity and religion. I am going _today_ whether you like it or not, Your Highness, so please get up, get dressed and _go_." My terse tone prompted him enough to sit up and shoot me a cold glare.

"_**Fine**_**.**Do as you will, Anne." I squinted at him a few more seconds before calling out to my Ladies, alerting them I was awake.

Before I found Henry and Charles in my bedchamber, my Ladies and I had chosen a simplistically comfortable gown in a dark, deep green. Isabel, Joan, and Kitty moved over to where I was, wishing me a rather giggly good morning. They'd set up a quick bath for me and the water was refreshingly warm and soothing. My stomach was sore, my pelvis was sore, my hips were sore, and I was more than sure my neck had a few choice marks on it. I'm sure he'd probably _attempted_ to be gentle as possible, in which case, I don't think I'll ever want to find out what he's like when he's rough. I should take care to never anger him, _too_ much anyway. They helped me bathe and wash my knotty hair before helping me out to dry. I dressed myself as they tied my hair in a simple knot. I examined the knot carefully before shaking it out. I put my hair into a low bun and turned to them. Everything we would need was already set and ready to go. Smiling, my Ladies and I traveled all the way to the city on foot. It wasn't as far as you'd expect. It was a comfortable 3 mile walk and the weather was beautiful today. My Ladies and I all made small talk the entire way to the church. The priest had already had groups and lines split up as he let us all in through the back. The Ladies had explicit direction to give a generous amount of money, but to make sure that _everyone_ got some. The priest and brothers had taken care to gather the poorest families and people, and the most pitiful subjects from out of the gutters of the city. They all looked so grateful and appreciative I felt my heart warm and swell with joy. I received many thanks and blessings, as did my ladies and I simply had to laugh as one little girl, whose single mother I had just given alms to, ran up and latched herself onto my leg, beaming up at me. She had sky blue eyes and dirty blonde hair strung up in a ponytail. She hugged at my legs until I noticed her. As soon as I did notice her I instructed Joan to hold my bag for a moment. I heaved the girl up and rest her on my hip. I tickle her momentarily and flick her nose before speaking to her.

"And what might your name be, lovely?"

"Ashley, Your Princessness!" I giggle at her pure cuteness before hugging her. She was just so darn _cute_!

"That's a beautiful name, just like the girl who bears it. Tell me now have you been good?" she bit her lip and tapped a little finger to her chin before violently shaking her head no. I let out a laugh before turning to her.

"Nuh-uh not all the times. I hit my big brother one time when he wouldn't let me play with him and my other brother. He was being not nice that day."

"Well I think that should be allowed! Everyone should be allowed to play. Tell you what, dear Ashley, you can have this, for your honesty and only if you promise to _stay_ good. Think you can do that for me?" I pull out an emerald butterfly comb from my hair and tuck it neatly into hers. Her eyes are wide as she shakes her head yes and wraps her arms around my neck in a crushing hug. I give her a light kiss on the cheek and set her down, sending her back to her mother. Too soon though, we are done giving alms and everyone has been given their share and blessings and prayers. My Ladies wait outside the front of the church and wait for me as I talk with the priest. He gives me his information and I take it graciously as we arrange to plan something similar to today but with animals. We'll care for them and feed them before trying to find them well enough homes. There aren't an overwhelming amount of stray animals out there, but there are still more than I'd like. He hears my confessions shortly before I thank him and my Ladies and I make our way back to the palace. By the time we arrive back at the palace it's close to dinnertime and my Ladies are all worn out. Laughing at their utter lack of dexterity. They were truly raised to simply look pretty weren't they? I let the go from service for the night so they might go about their nightly duties. Nan stays with me and Kitty bounces to attention and runs off somewhere. I swear that girl has a never ending supply of energy. I wash my face and begin to prepare for dinner, talking with Nan. I miss it. Talking with Nan. We'd always do things together and stay up to obscene hours just laughing at nothing. Being married seems to have changed that because now we both have to be more respectable. I hate it. Thomas Culpeper, suspiciously with Kitty in tow, is announced to my apartments and Nan and I leave my bedchamber to meet him halfway. He's smiling indulgently as a twirling Kitty, before he bows to me.

"Princess Anne, Prince Henry has requested that you both share a private dinner tonight." I nod tersely before hugging Nan goodbye. I tell her to enjoy Court while I'm with Henry. By the time I get to his apartments, dinner's already been set out along with wine. He's leaning back casually in his chair waiting for me. I curtsy as low as I can manage as a wave of exhaustion hits me. I want to eat quickly so I can curl up in my bed lull myself into a deep sleep.

"Wife. I hear your event went quite well. The people simply adore you."

"For doing the right thing? Well the way they live, kindness must be in short supply if they _adore_ me." I quip monotonously. "Which brings me to something. I need to be the people's advocate in this particular matter. There's an indefinite shortage in homeless shelter. They have to travel miles and miles and miles away just to find one. And if they are lucky to stumble upon one, they're already full. With your permission of course, I'd like to find a way to open a few more and supply them. The churches will run them of course." I pick at my salad before eating some soup and sipping at my wine. Henry stares at me, silent and contemplative, his head rested on his hand propped up by his elbow. He drums his fingers on the table for a moment.

"You are quite the humanitarian, Princess. I must say. Pray tell why you care so much about the unfortunate when your family was of high nobility, even before our marriage." He began to eat his meat and salad not stopping for wine until he was done. He must've been quite hungry as well.

"Because they aren't as blessed as I am to grow up as I did. I was a very lucky girl to be handed a nice deck of cards for life, but they weren't. So tell _me_, Your Majesty, why _shouldn't_ I use my wealth and power to help them?"

"You _were_ a very lucky girl? Well when did your luck turn sour, Anne? _Do_ tell." I grit my teeth at his apathetic expression. Why couldn't he just be quiet? We don't _have_ to converse just because we are married. In fact most of these political marriages go on for a very long time with little to no communication. I'd be just fine with that. I'd be very happy with an estranged husband. I couldn't care _less_ if we were on bad terms as such.

"When I married a pig like you. Tell me, Prince Henry, how far along is Mistress Seymour?" I snapped at him, making sure to convey every ounce of feeling I had on the tender subject through my eyes. I saw his stone exterior falter for a moment and his expression softened.

"She's just entering her fourth month actually. She'd neglected to tell me she'd had suspicions for the three months prior." He looked down as he sipped more wine.

"Arthur was well enough to be crowned King, informally, today." He murmured. I stared at him and a small tidbit Charles had once told me popped into mind from when I asked if Henry had any ambitions. _'__Besides go back in time to make sure he's the first born…not really.' _ My mood instantly lightened and I stood. I made my way over to him and hugged him sympathetically. Poor Henry. I mean, if that truly were his one and only ambition, to be a king, then having it slip through your fingers must be horrifyingly saddening. I hug his bent figure resting my head on his back.

"Don't fret Henry. You'll still hold great influence and power. And for what it's worth, I think you would've made an absolutely excellent monarch." I whisper in his ear softly. He reaches up to catch my lips with his warm, soft, plumper ones, giving me a peck before returning his face into his hands.

"I've always wanted to be king. I've wanted to be king for so _long_. But deep down, I'd always known it was an unattainable desire." _Like my desire for you to stay faithful to me?_ "I suppose, I'll get over it. What were you saying about shelters, mon bijou parmi les joyaux?" despite myself I give a weak smile at the nickname.

* * *

><p>~Two Month Lapse~<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sewing nervously in my window seat, perspiration beginning to form on my forehead. Lady Jane Seymour is six months along in her pregnancy already. I hear from Henry that she looks about ready to pop from what her parents have told him. The baby hurts her, he says. Apparently it kicks violently in dead of night or the wee morning hours. She still gets nauseous and sick from time to time and she's evidently having quite a hard time with her pregnancy. Suddenly the doors to my bedchamber are thrust open and Henry flies in through them, barely stopping before colliding with me. he picks me up and twirls me around before settling me in a bone-crushing hug and butterfly kisses all around my face. He has some wrinkled papers rustling noisily in his hands as he showers me with more and more affection. We've been on better terms lately. No I still don't forgive, especially not now. no, he still doesn't have my trust. And no, he <em>surely<em> hasn't won my heart or even my favor. Nevertheless, he _is_ my husband, shows of affection and such are customary. He finally calms down enough to shoo all my Ladies and other people out my apartments. Even the outermost chamber was empty save for the guards.

"Darling! Your plans have worked out tremendously. The people _love_ you more than _ever_ now! your plan for the shelters singlehandedly stopped a rebellion we hadn't even known was beginning to brew."

"That's wonderful, Henry! When I heard all their stories I just felt that something should've been done. I hate ignoring people. Is that why you're so happy?" he nodded his head yes as he lifted me in the air, spinning me about a few more times. "Well, I'm sorry to kill your good mood but I, too, have news."

"Can it wait until tonight? We're having a very large celebration in your honor. Everyone is invited. Especially people you like. There was this one little girl in the crowd, now that I think about it. She kept asking for you. She told Wolsey to tell Charles to tell me to thank you for some jeweled comb you gave her. The strangest thing ever. Anyway, what was I saying? Oh who cares because your plan worked!"

"Henry, I'm pregnant. Two months along. A midwife hath already confirmed it. I've never been late a single day in my life and for the past two months I haven't bled at all."

"Darling, that's marvelous! Wonderful! Simply stupendous. Anne! this is such amazing news! You're only 4 months behind Lady Seymour so by the time she has her bastard you'll be heavy with child and will require even more help anyway. This works out quite well. Come, come lie down with me. this just so happens to be one of the best weeks of my life."

"That's great news to hear, Henry."

"What? What troubles your mind, mon bijou parmi les joyaux?" I hate how he picks up on things. We lay side by side on my bed and he caressed my hand, softly rubbing my palm with his thumb.

"Jane Seymour doesn't quite like me. having to be disliked by a member of my own household is uncomfortable to me." I mumble to him, letting my head roll to fall lightly on his shoulder. He continued to rub my palm soothingly before speaking again roughly ten minutes later.

"She doesn't have to be in your household, we could simply keep the bastard in the nursery and send her home permanently."

"How horrible of me would that be, though? To separate a mother and her child. It's fine, I can muddle through on my own. Thank you though." I smile weakly towards my unconvinced husband. I nudged him softly, signaling for him to leave. "Go. I know you have _affairs of state_ to attend before tonight's celebrations." He gave me a strange look before relaxing into my bed once more.

"I cancelled all my meetings and cleared away all my duties to Cromwell for the day. We've hardly spent any time together since our wedding…night." He wriggled his eyebrows in an odd manner with a goofy smirk on his face. I shoved him playfully, but he ended up on the floor anyway.

"Isn't that traditional customs for a royal pair?" his head popped up animatedly from the floor where he'd been lying. He raised an eyebrow at me disbelief spread all across his features.

"Since when did _you_ do anything by tradition? Putting flowers in your Ladies hair instead of keeping the bouquet in a vase, getting them all different colored dresses, hardly wearing any jewelry or makeup, never holding your tongue _or_ temper, preferring people call you Anne, giving alms when you should've/could've been attending court festivities, you often speak in short parables, and in some ways, you play men's sports better than most men do. Speaking of, my colleagues hate it when you correct them." He ranted off a few of my preferences from memory as he slid back in next to me wrapping his arms around me and skillfully bringing me closer so that he could rub my thankfully flat stomach. I don't want to have to be grotesquely large or for my stomach to be deformed in such a way. A pregnancy was the last thing I needed at this moment. I hadn't expected to be with child _this_ soon.

"Well if they weren't so often a time wrong I wouldn't have to correct them. They need to engage in actual _thought_ from time to time." I huff and he chuckles in reply and then begins to hum. I'm instantly soothed and feel much better. After a long while just laying there with him he speaks again.

"If it is a girl what should we name her?" he asks me somberly, actually seeking my opinion rather than asking as just a formality.

"Elizabeth. After your mother. And if we have a boy I should like his name to be William or Henry IX after your father not you though." he wrinkled his nose in thought.

"Elizabeth is perfect. William is perfect. Just like his or her mother." He pecked me on the lips as he continued humming and massaging my stomach until we eventually fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Identity  
><span>Chapter 8<span>**  
><strong>3 months later<strong>

I sat in my studies contentedly. Maybe I don't really need to be king. Anne has made everything in my life so perfect already. I do still hold great influence and power over the good people of this country, even if it shall be my life's title simply to be 'the king's little brother'. Anthony sat smiling at some obscene joke he'd just made. He and Charles had been increasingly insufferable. They never missed an opportunity to joke about my newfound monogamous nature _or_ how it had come about. They are still and would forever be, two of the _**many**_ great supporters of Anne. The second they found out she was with child they burst into nervous bundles of excitement. They'd even formulated list of things she'd, showered her with care and gifts, and a schedule for her. Right now I believe Anne had breathing exercises with Dr. Linacre and a reading session with Charles afterwards. After that she has musical stimulation periods before lunch.

"HENRY! Your Majesty a letter on special rush delivery." the Culpeper child was breathing heavily, his clothes in horrid disarray. I thanked him, tearing open the letter in the process. I gestured with my head for Henry to take care of the boy and make sure he was alright before settling my eyes on the letter to let the words sink in.

_Your Highness Prince Henry,_

_My sister, Jane Seymour went into labor approximately two days ago. No one thought to send you this letter for the pregnancy was extremely difficult and Jane almost lost her life. She soon after fell ill, but do not fret, she is doing better. My younger sister gave birth to a perfectly healthy, bouncing baby boy. She named him Edward. The baby is simply a delight and depicts your very image in his features. Jane, still too weak and all but illiterate to write herself, asked me to send you this not only to inform you of the birth of Edward but to ask when you will be coming to care for the baby and take them both to the country, as she claims you promised._

_Humbly,_

_Edward Seymour_

I sneered distastefully and crumpled up the letter before tossing it uncaringly into the waste basket. Fucking delusional whore. I had told her father specifically to inform her that the baby would be in the nursery, under Anne's orders, and that she'd be a maid once more. I ordered Cromwell to send a letter back stating that the baby and Jane should travel together and that she has Anne to thank for not being outcasted by respectable society. If it weren't for Anne, she and that baby would either be living in the slums or with her family in disgrace. He nodded to me before scurrying off to do my bidding. I walked slowly to my wife's apartments for no particular reason. We both know there's nothing to worry about. We're both young, she's very fertile and I'm quite potent. We've talked about it in length. Neither of us cares about the gender of our first child or those thereafter. God-be-willing we'd have a son, but if not, it was obviously God's plan and we could always have another try. If either of us became frantic and or hell-bent on manipulating the gender of our children, that would be stressful, unhealthy, and quite weird. Say if Anne or I demanded God for a son, I don't mean to say God is petty, but I'm pretty sure he'd bless us with daughter after daughter for demanding things from him like that.

"His Highness, Prince Henry." Anthony was there with Charles and Anne and the Culpeper child in a far corner helping Kitty 'dust' something. They all had either a bible or a book spread across their lap and their heads lifted in unison to smile at me.

"Your Majesty." Anne, who hadn't called me Harry since the day she found out about Lady Seymour's pregnancy, inclined her head with a small smile on her lips. She was five months along and had a lovely soft round bulge on her stomach. I got onto my knees, kneeling before her as I placed both hands on her stomach. I kissed the baby before standing again.

"I have news, mon bijou parmi les joyaux. Lady Seymour has given birth to her child." I stood waiting for her reaction, worry began to etch across her features and she wasted no time in replying.

"Is she alright? Is the child? Are they well? Did it survive? Are they both healthy? Henry, _answer _me!" what an awe inducing woman. How can she be so caring and sweet and loving and beautiful and intelligent and-

"OW! Why the hell in God's name would you slap me?" I turned and incredulous look on a now calm Anne.

"You were taking too long to answer her and it was stressing her out. Answer her Henry, what's the damned news?" Anthony held in his laughter as I caressed my throbbing cheek.

"Oh yes, well, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, she fell ill but is slowly doing better. As soon as she is back in full health she's coming back to serve you as a maid. The baby, who she named Edward, will be travelling with her to be placed in the royal nursery, as per your wishes, mon bijou parmi les joyaux." She smiled nervously.

"Poor, Lady Seymour. That sounds so horrible, but at least she is doing better. Thank you, Your Majesty. When she arrives, may we greet them both together?" she clasped her hands together hopefully, earning odd looks from everyone in the room.

"Of course, darling, we will do anything you like." I indulged her and laughed as she spun around, frightening Charles and Anthony to pieces. They don't like her doing any strenuous activity or making too many sudden movements. If Anne truly wants us to welcome Lady Seymour back with such open arms, then we shall. I'd do literally anything for her. She's pure perfection. My little Godsent piece of heaven. It's as if he felt I needed such salvation in my life, so he broke off a piece of heaven and sent it to me in the form of Anne. he literally must've given me one of his best angels.

* * *

><p>"<em>She holds much too much power over the Prince. Considering the circumstances we cannot risk her giving birth to a son. She <em>_**has**__ to be taken down a few notches. Even the people are in the palms of her hands."_

* * *

><p>I received the news a second too late, a second later than I should have. A matter <em>this<em> important _had_ to wait until a doctor was summoned? I pushed past all the advisors, ambassadors, courtiers and ladies frantically with Anthony running at my side. Anne and her Ladies had been on their way to the gardens for some fresh air and to look at flowers. And on their way down someone had pushed Anne down a flight of steps. It'll be a miracle if she isn't harmed. What if she's paralyzed, or cannot see, or hear, or breathe….oh god what if she's on her deathbed. I refuse to be a widow. I refuse to be _her_ widow. She _has _to live. All the Ladies had rushed to help her and grabbed any doctor they could until Linacre arrived. They'd all been questioned and all said the same thing, 'she was walking normally and then thrust forward abruptly without cause. We reached as she lurched forward but her momentum was too high. The fall was so-so fast!' I swear if I had the power to put them all to death, I would. I ran past at least a dozen people in Anne's outer chambers, waiting to hear of her condition and see if she was alright. I barge right into her bedchamber ignoring the people's protests that the doctor had requested the utmost privacy. This is my _wife_ for god sakes; I won't just pace around crowded quarters waiting to hear of her health. When I ran in Dr. Linacre turned around slowly his eyes lighting with recognition.

"Ah yes, Prince Henry, you're just in time. Now Anne is fine but she's 5 months pregnant, as you know, but she took quite the nasty fall. So for the safety of herself and the baby, for the remainder of her pregnancy she must be bedridden with little movement. The most she should be allowed outside of her own apartments is a few hours in the gardens every other day." I nod, barely absorbing any of his words after he said Anne was fine. I dismissed him with a wave of my hands and moved to sit next to my extremely grim wife. She seemed to be upset.

"Are you alright, mon bijou parmi les joyaux?" I take her in my arms and hold her close until she pushes me away a second later.

"Am I alright?" her eye twitched. "Do I _look_ alright? I have to stay bedridden for the remainder of my pregnancy, this is ludicrous. When I told that _quack_ Dr. Linacre I was fine, I meant it." She crossed her arms and huffed. I chuckled nervously and looked at Nan. She was one of Anne's golden maids. One of the elite and most trusted. She'd been here to support and console Anne in my short absence.

"Nan could you be a darling and let Anthony and Charles in?" she nodded glancing back down at Anne shortly before she went. They came in the second Nan cracked the door open. I stayed with her another hour, in which she yelled at me, kissed me, and assured me she was fine. The only real reason I went back to my office was because I was sure that her Ladies, Anthony, & Charles would take perfect care of her. I made my way slowly back to my office to put some final touches on a land agreement I was supposed to be making with a few Lords. Just as I finished the land agreements and began to move on to budgeting and financial situations Cromwell ran into my office breathless and worried. He looked so frightened and worried and downright horrible so I sat him down.

"Your Highness, your highness the k-k-k-king is dying!" he gasped out before falling out of the chair I placed him in. "Y-your brother had been out riding with Katherine when she upset him. She had been talking poorly of you because of your improper conduct by having a child before your brother and herself. He got so angry and, and then he fell. He woke up delusional and claimed to be very dizzy and was seeing things that weren't there. Dr. Linacre attended to him at once. Henry, your brother doesn't have much time; he's got some quite severe internal bleeding and keeps falling in and out of consciousness."

"Oh God, that poor fool. He knows he isn't supposed to work up a temper under any circumstances. Temperament issues have had some pretty horrible and unlucky effects on our family. Send him Anne and my condolences and our wishes that, praise god, he survives."

"No, Henry, you don't understand. He's dying indefinitely. You are to be crowned king the second we have his signature and the second it's confirmed that Katherine isn't pregnant. In his more coherent states we've already got his permission to hand you his crown. You will be King of England." I couldn't necessarily breathe or think straight at this point. I mean what does he expect of me? 'Oh I'm sorry my brother is dying, but WOOHOO I'll be king'?

"How many people know?"

"You, myself, Arthur, Katherine, and Arthur's chief advisor. No one else has been informed. After your coronation, which will be done privately and in secret, we'll announce it publicly, you'll begin your mourning period and a traditional coronation will take place. Anne will have to be crowned the true Queen of England as well."

"And what of his Spanish bride? She'll have to receive all the things proper including that of a royal widow. This includes the title Queen Dowager. She'll be sent back to Spain though, correct?"

"Yes, quite. She would've had to marry you, Your Highness. But seeing as you're already married for a while now, we'll express our apologies to Katherine and Spain in general. We'll also have to renew the treaty if we wish to keep them as our allies."

"Very well, then. Anne doesn't quite much care for Spain as it is though. I motion that we move toward a French alliance after Katherine is sent back." Cromwell nodded and sipped at the glass of wine I had handed him to calm him down. He took something out of his pocket and slid it over my desk to me.

"This came for you today, I have read it and I don't suppose it's good news. I just don't think it's bad news either. I simply wished to save it for after you knew that your older brother was on his deathbed. Your Majesty." He bowed low to me as he left.

_Prince Henry of Whales,_

_I do not wish to serv your dark wife but I supose I shall have to. Father told me I should hav to hold my tounge more often and not to get to comfrtable with the privelage that comes with your love fore me. he says I speek two freely with you. But I now in my hart yo wouldn't hurt me…father says it's an honour to be able to serv the 'Princess'. Edward reely does look like you. He's such a thorn in my side though. always weeping about something or other. I'm glad __**you**__ have offerd two keep him in the royal nursery where he truly belongs. I look forwerd to seeing you tomarrow. The travel from my parents residense to yours isnt too far, so I definately will be at the palace by tomarrow._

_You're One True Love,_

_Lady Jane Seymour_

Rolling my eyes and crumpling up her letter I began rubbing my temples. I understand not many women are given the privilege or proper, or any, schooling, especially with how low Lady Seymour's family is rumored to be, but honestly could her skills really be _that_ low? Reading her letter gave me a headache, in more ways than one. Other than her horrid literacy skills, she's downright delusional, no matter how many times I, or Cromwell, remind her of what is going on. Also, Anne had said specifically that she wanted to be there to greet Lady Seymour as she came in. I understand that Dr. Linacre said she should be able to move about at least for a few hours a day, but I don't know if I should allow her few precious hours out of solitude to be wasted on someone so insignificant as Jane Seymour. Plus, only half a day after her fall I wouldn't suggest she move from her apartments at all. But I know Anne, when she finds out Jane is coming tomorrow, and I know she will, she won't hesitate to defy me and Dr. Linacre to get what she wants. And she _wants_ to welcome Jane as she comes in. I run my hands down my face and blow out my candles. I fancy a good night's rest. Long days are ahead of me. I'm going to be KING.

**Jane's Point of View** (mainly for my amusement, sorry if you aren't)

I jiggled Edward up and down frantically, sadly to no avail. He just kept being the insufferable little brat he always is. We are but a few short minutes away from the castle and all he's done this entire trip is cry, cry, cry. What an annoying child. The only good thing he'll come to give me is Henry's affection and he'll undoubtedly earn some titles. There's no way the evil, dark, and soulless whore will be able to compete with me and my boy. I am a Seymour, Lady Jane Seymour of Wolfhall. I come from a family of people as politically inclined and vicious as actual wolves. Edward and Thomas and Father didn't keep me in the dark. So long as I play my cards properly, I can gain quite the lot from this bastard I now hold in my arms. He's older than any of Anne's children would ever be, supposing that she isn't infertile being the witch she is. He's the oldest, first born _boy_ of the Prince of England! Yes, Edward'll bring great things for us. Just as the carriage began to pull up to the castle, the damned baby began crying even harder. Stupid baby. I peered outside the window to see a very happy Henry. I thought he was happy to see me until I saw the evil thing wrapped up in his arms. I stepped out the carriage with Edward smugly. She must be dying inside. I looked to Henry, making sure to show him the lust in my eyes, before turning smugly to the witch he called wife once more. I expected to see indignation and pure devastation but she was wearing an earsplitting smile, showing every last one of her teeth.

"Oh Lady Seymour he's simply precious, the darling. Do you mind if I hold him?" precious my ass. She looked hopeful so without hesitation I thrust the irksome thing into her arms. More time for me to flirt with my Henry then. But he wasn't even focused on me. Anne was cradling my baby boy, rocking him in a sleep-inducing rhythm while cooing and humming in his ear. He gurgled and laughed before falling quiet and going right to sleep. Stupid attention seeking-whore! Trying act like she's the mother of _my_ baby! I was perfectly capable of putting him to sleep. If she thought he was annoying she could've just said so. Sneaky bitch. "Aw, Lady Jane he fell asleep already! Well when he wakes up we may all play with him, yes?" she smiled and handed over my baby. I looked down as I grabbed Edward from her arms, only to nearly drop him a second later. Scowling I thrust him into the arms of the midwife my father appointed me and insisted come with me on my journey.

"You _whore_. And you! You _traitor_! You got her _pregnant_! How dare you! How could you, Henry! I thought you loved me! The love we bore each other was pure and perfect and then you go and ruined it with _this_! She's bearing you a bastard child! There's no way your marriage to her is legitimate." Henry began trembling and turning red, but Anne placed a hand on his shoulder. She began to shush him and whisper calming words in his ear. That she-devil is working on my very last nerve! That's _my_ job. _I_ should be the one consoling _my_ Henry.

"Henry, calm down. Your pulse is out of control, you must calm your temper. Yes, Lady Seymour I am pregnant. Five months along with some slight bumps in the road. I took a nasty fall yesterday and will have to stay bedridden. I am so happy to welcome you back into my household. Come, the Ladies are all waiting upstairs for your, and Edward's, arrival." She was still tangled in my Henry's arms as we made our way to her apartments. I doubt all those backstabbing sluts are very happy to welcome me back. they all hate me. they only hate me because Henry is in love with me and not their precious mistress Anne Boleyn. I can't even begin to fathom why they all love her so. But they all despise me, and I'm sure they weren't shy in voicing their opinions, despite how one of Anne's rules in her household is that no hatred should be allowed to go publicly through the air. No negative gossiping she says. The liar. She acts so saintly as though she were perfect, as though she were better than us, above the rest of England. But she isn't. She's hardly the English rose that I am. All she's got to her name is education, and how is a woman supposed to keep a man's attention prolonged with just her wits. She isn't, that's how. I entered into her ladies chambers that I would soon again call my own. the ladies were all in a semi-circle and gave a less than enthusiastic _whoo_ at the sight of me. I smiled courteously and sat upon my old bed.

"Where is the royal…uh…babysitter? She should be here attending to the Prince's one and only child!"

"And you should be there, learning your place and pouring the Princess Anne some wine. Her back has been hurting from carrying the Prince's one and only legitimate child." Anne Seville narrowed her beady little eyes at me and pointed a bony finger at a pitcher of wine and some goblets. "Here give me the little bastard. A temporary crib has been set up for him in the nursery." Aw, petty Anne Seville. She's defending her darling mistress. Speaking of Anne, she wasn't paying attention to any of us. She was already sipping at some wine while Henry cradled her in his arms. She caught my eye and hit Henry on the shoulder until he let her free. She glided over to where I and all the other Ladies stood and linked our arms together. She led me down a separate hallway a short way from her apartments. The room she took me to was furnished quite nicely and in very _warm_ colors. How drawl I would've bid for something cooler. There was a large crib without any bedding in it. I assume this is where my Edward will be put? She led me to a smaller blue crib with bedding in it and a stuffed toy. I peered in and Edward was already there, sound asleep.

"I asked Henry to have a special crib built for when you two came, but we hadn't expected you so soon. That one over there will be his regular crib. I haven't quite finished looking for someone to take charge of him yet." She stated ponderously as she pointed out a half finished ornate crib, though it was no bigger than the plain wooden one he was already in.

"Typical that your unborn bastard should get the better and nicer crib, yo selfish slut. I have only one thing to say to you _Duchess _Anne _Boleyn_; you had better watch your back. I already have Henry's love, who _knows_ what I could do to you with it!" I spat my harsh words at the slut before storming out to find my Henry.


	9. Chapter 9

**Identity  
><span>Chapter 9<span>**

"I don't understand why you insist on humoring her, my love." Henry mumbled to me as he played with my hair. We lay on my rug in front of the fireplace, cuddled together and propped against the couch. It was raining. If Henry wasn't a cheating, lying, unfaithfully disrespectful husband, one could find this moment romantic.

"Because, Your Majesty, she's obviously clingy and codependent for a reason. She's damaged. If I were to disturb her whilst she's so mentally unstable, it could have serious consequences."

"I don't see the problem here. So what if she loses her mind? The worst that could happen is that she be sent away."

"Yes, but what good will that do for Edward, Henry? He's your son to the very core. In my dazed moments, I take him from his governess and spend time with him. He's a small replica of you…" I bit my lip and look away from him. I'm only 8 months along. I call them my dazed moments because I truly am in a daze. I don't quite understand why I would continue to do something that causes me physical and emotional pain.

Seeing Edward is like…adding insult to injury for me. I don't normally _just_ see a beautiful baby. I see a beautiful baby that is a product of what is supposed to be an act of love. Of what is supposed to be the joining of two people to become one. To create a heaven sent child in their own likenesses. I see a product of all that between my husband and that wretch of a woman Jane Seymour.

I maintain my patience with her as much as anyone can. I don't wish for my people to see me as the predictably jealous wife, bitter in her own loneliness and sorrow. Plus, it'd give _Jane_ such satisfaction to see me suffer. So I do what my mother and sister had always taught me, I hold my head high above all others, because I _am_ above all others. I usually try and refrain from giving thought to such things…but when it comes to this treacherous court…it's utterly necessary.

"In any case, my love, our son will be better." I scowled at the thought.

"My _child_ is not a part of some competition, Henry. I wish you could stop seeing our situation as though it were one." Sighing I stood and walked over to a side table beside my bed and filled myself a glass of water. All my Ladies had had the whole day off as a courtesy to all their hard work lately. I have been unbearable this last month, and I'll admit to it. I'd also wanted to spend some alone time with Henry.

He's been so busy getting the kingdom in order lately. He's been crowned and anointed king for a while, but Arthur's death wasn't announced publicly until about two weeks after his death. Henry and I began our mourning period and Henry was officially crowned king directly before the mourning had begun. I was crowned queen after the mourning was over.

My family couldn't be happier. They gave me their half hearted condolences to my loss of a brother-in-law but then began spewing ridiculousness about how this can be viewed as a blessing in disguise. I half wish Arthur were still alive and that their words to me could be considered blatant treason, but Henry couldn't be happier about his newfound political positioning. To be king was all that he had really wanted. To not be seen as Arthur's younger brother, the other brother, the backup plan. Bless his little heart.

"Anne, come back to me. My arms feel cold and empty without you wrapped in them." I roll my eyes at Henry's futile attempts to be charming. It usually works, but not when I am in this type of mood, a pondering mood.

"Henry, it's late. I know that you have things to do and I have sleep to catch up on. You remember what Dr. Linacre said about me in my final months." Henry's optimistic face immediately dropped. He sullenly glared at the door.

"Alright, Anne, I get your hints. I'll go." Damn, he's good. I only use my physical health and the doctor's diagnosis when I'm desperate. He heaved himself off the floor dramatically before sluggishly making his way to the door. I met him there and moved to give him a quick peck, which he caught on to and immediately deepened.

Sighing in content as he smirked and made his way out I put out the fire and collected some books off the floor and put them away. Taking one final sip of my water, I situated myself in bed, making myself comfortable.

"_What __**now**__? She still captures and holds prisoner to every heart she comes into contact with. We cannot let her gain any more power than she already has."_

"_Don't you think I'm aware of all that, you imbecile? I __**know**__ we cannot let her gain any more favor. I know that!"_

"_So. What. Are you. Going. To. Do. About it? This is your mess to fix! You're the fool who insisted on introducing her case to the King's parents."_

"_Don't you think I realize all this! I had simply mentioned her. Who knew she'd be…like __**this**__. Don't fret, little fool…I'll take care of her. Once and for all."_

I twirled around at several awkward angles before finding the task futile and irritating. I cannot wait until the birth of my baby. Oh how I miss dancing. The freeing feeling that comes with it. The beauty and grace of it. The glide and energy it gives me with every step. How it makes me feel. Anthony laughed and gestured for the music to stop being played. I had retired to a plush looking chair some distance away from all the fun my Ladies seemed to be having…well all except Jane that is. She was nowhere to be found and we'd been forced to start without her.

"Antoine, lorsque l'enfer ce bébé sortir?" (Anthony, when the hell will this baby come out?) I moaned to him from my seat on the chair. He laughed as he flicked his hand once more, signaling for the people to go. He flipped into the chair beside me and sighed.

"You are eight months along to this exact date, Your Highness. Today marks eight months that you and the King have been husband and wife."

"Urgh, Anthony, don't say it like _that_. You make everything sound like it's simply…business."

"Sorry Anne. Darling you simply have to understand that your marriage to the King…_is_ business. Your sex life involving the King…_is_ business. Everything you two do together in the eyes of Court, politicians, and the people is business. Your being an English Rose leaves England to be open for Universal treaties. And whenever you two are intimate, it's seen as you're making the next leader of our country, not solidifying your love to become one."

"What does my being an Englishwoman have to do with _any_thing concerning our allies?" yes, it'd leave us open for becoming an ally without a marriage…but that just means it might be weaker.

"Think of it as though we were allies with the French, who have an issue concerning the Spanish, simply because you are a Princess of their Court. It'd do you _and _France an injustice to also join forces with the Spanish. We can't very well have an alliance with Spain to go to war with France whilst we have a French Princess at court."

"Yes, actually, we could."

"Yes, but it wouldn't exactly be seen as right. Treaties solidified by marriage are supposed to stay strong and come first, like the marriage itself. An end to the marriage is an end to the treaty. An end to the treaty is an unofficial end to the marriage."

"I feel sorry for lesser women." I mumbled trying to heave myself up.

"Why is that, dear Anne?" he chuckled as he helped me out of the chair.

"Because, Anthony. I'm a learned woman. Extremely so, and even _I_ am finding trouble in following anything you are saying." He smirked trying to keep in his laughter and held my hand daintily as he led me out of the room. He escorted me all the way to my rooms before he had to get back to work.

I love that Henry is so happy being King, but I cannot stand all the extra work it brings. I hardly ever get to see Henry, Charles or Anthony anymore. Our friendships are fading and it is not alright with me. Rolling my eyes I went to my window overlooking the gardens. I saw something that piqued my interests. I saw a small party of mostly men and a few women trailing behind a rather happy looking couple.

God I cannot wait until I am able to….frolic about those flowers. Who knows? Maybe I'll be allowed some lenience and freedom with my baby. He or she'd absolutely love those very same gardens. I can simply _picture_ the happy family I've always wanted. It'll be difficult to catch Henry on a free day but it'd work.

I glanced back down at the couple only for my eyes to dart straight back to them and come into focus. The woman was pale, I could see that much. Her dress, which slightly dragged behind in a casual manner, was such a pale rose that it almost looked like it had no tint. Her vibrant golden blonde hair flowed straight past her shoulders and down her back. She looked blissful. The man I recognized as my husband.

What's going on? He-he said and…he promised…a-and he…ugh! And just when I was _so _close to forgiving him. I should have known he'd never change. And why should he have to, huh? It's only a marriage, and he _is_ King. Oh, and let us not forget that I am pregnant with his child-not even his _first_! Wait…one…fucking…minute. That hair. The pale dress. The skin. That woman is Jane! It has to be, I could swear my life on it. The couple turned a corner in the gardens they were currently strolling and I could see that I was right, no matter how hard I prayed I wasn't. The couple was indeed my husband and Jane Seymour. My heart dropped all the way to my stomach and I slunk to the floor in despair, fighting tears.

How could he do this to me? _Why_ would he do this to me? And in plain sight of my window? He _knows_ I love to overlook these very gardens. Could it be that he had _intended_ for me to see what he was doing with Jane?

"Your Majesty, Cardinal requests an audience with yourself and His Majesty if available." I sniffled and wiped away my tears before taking a breath.

"No, no. The Cardinal will have to settle on solely meeting with me. I'd say the King is already fully indisposed to a business meeting." I replied to the messenger.

Cardinal Wolsey had only wanted to talk about our adjustments concerning our new power. He'd also discussed the Pope's happiness in being able to anoint such faithful people the rulers of England. Whatever. The Pope, the charlatan of a direct spokesman of God he is, hadn't even anointed _or_ crowned me. I'd had Henry do it on very special requests.

We _said_ and _announced_ that the Pope had done it, so as not to upset the people that their new Queen is a Protestant. But, I could not really have cared less about the Popes involvement or approval in my crowning or anything otherwise. He's a corrupted fake.

"Anne, lovely." A voice sing-songed to me from outside my bedroom doors. I recognized it immediately and giggled in response.

"Well, I dare say, who is it?" I feigned distress in my voice as I talked back and awaited my reply.

"It is _I_, my lovely and ever so beautiful, Anne! 'Tis I, your loyal friend and servant, Sir Charles!" I chuckled and rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Well you can't very well call yourself a Sir anymore thanks to the King now can you?"

"Speaking of said King, he sent me with this little trinket for you. He said for you to think of it as a token of his love for you." I eyed him suspiciously and he smirked, holding out a small velvet pouch to me. I took it cautiously with shaking hands and slowly sat in front of my vanity to open it up. Meanwhile Charles slumped into my couch and outstretched all his limbs.

The pouch felt smooth and nice on my fingers so I took my time to open it. The first thing that caught my eye was a white slip of parchment, folded into the pouch, which was about as big as the palm of my hand. It even had the royal seal on it.

_Dearest Anne, _

_I sent this ahead to butter you up for an invitation to dinner. I felt I should do it with more style and grace than simply sending messengers and pageboys because you are so high above all that. I also sent you this brooch, which will sadly never be as beautiful as the real thing._

_Forever your servant and friend,_

_Henry Rex~x~Anne Boleyn _(meant to be like a heart how he would combine their names together during the series.)

I rolled my eyes before crumpling the paper and throwing it into the fire. I was about to do the same with the velvet pouch and its contents but I couldn't. My interest was piqued. I slowly slid out a golden brooch with two black diamond's delicately dangling from the bottom, only separated by a small diamond encrusted ring. The brooch itself was a miniature portrait of yours truly. I scoffed at his feeble attempt of flattery and threw the damned thing in a random direction. Rolling my eyes I cross my arms over my chest and pout, glaring at the wall.

"What in the name of all bloody hell? Ow! Anne, are you feeling hormonally violent again? If so, warn me so that I may instruct a guard to watch over me." Charles chuckled as he came over to me and rubbed my shoulders, placing a small kiss on my cheek, before turning me around to face him. "Come now, whatever he gave you could not have been that ugly?"

"It is not what he gave me, but what he did to me." I sighed, emotionally exhausted, and walked around Charles to sit on my bed.

"And what would that be?" I snorted unbecomingly. Queens do not snort. Of course Charles knew. He _had_ to know. He was probably part of the small party that they had carried with them. Anthony must've known as well…

"I saw him behaving rather amorously with Lady Seymour in the gardens right outside my window." Charles eyes lit with a dark recognition and he sneered angrily. He let out a long string of profanities before dragging his hand down his face.

"That lying cheating motherfucking son of a bitch. Anne…look, he has every right as your husband to take up a mistress, and even more so a right to do so whilst you are pregnant because he is King. Close your eyes, close your ears, and think nothing of it. _Speak_ nothing of it. 'Tis not your place. Come, we have to get you to dinner with Henry. Nan! Come dress Queen Anne, this dress will not do, she looks like she's suffocating."

"Yes, my Lord." Charles nodded curtly and mumbled 'right' before leaving. He was waiting for me outside the door. Nan felt comfortable enough to talk. "Anne, listen to him. It'd do you no good to behave like this. Turn a blind eye unto it."

"Yes, Nan! I've got it. I understand perfectly fine. Stop treating me as though I were a child. I've been at court long enough to know how to '_behave_' as a queen should."

"Well apparently you haven't seeing as how you reacted to the King's infidelity when it isnt your place. And acting so compassionate to every close friend of the King will do you no good either. There are some very unfriendly people in this court just waiting to see you fall."

"Like?"

"Hush, Anne. Think nothing of it. You are heavily protected." She rushed out to me as she finished lacing a pale pink dress to my grotesque body.


	10. Chapter 10

Before I begin this ever so lovely chapter of a story that I bullshit along the way of writing it cause I have no real plans for it, I just want to…answer and congratulate some people.

**Mistress Storm**- I find it highly annoying how much I have to change her as well. Admittedly, I began this story after reading another, I don't even remember what, and I got so fucking pissed at how badly a lot of people seem to portray Anne. So I began this with the intention of having people see her in a better light, but I agree. I may have gone too far with her personality.

**Vodams**- I recognize you from my other story 'Complicated' and thank you for reading both…woah that's cool. Anyway I give you Cyber-Oreos for picking up on the fact that I threw in a moment between Anne and Brandon that may have not been seen so innocently by most-thus having Nan warn her.

**Keisha**- I reveal nothing but I will answer your last question: She was about…two months shy of forgiving him. I know it seems like a long time but back then it really wasn't. She would've forgiven him the second her baby was born. In truth she already had, but let him think otherwise to let him anguish over his own guilt.

**LittleHellCat**- I recognize YOU from Complicated as well and I hereby give to you Cyber-_Chips Ahoy!_ because you picked up on my little irony at the end. YES! I had meant it to be that way. To give a small inclination to what Anne really feels about her situation with Henry and Jane and that maybe just maybe she might be jealous of Jane and compare herself to Jane in that she thinks 'Maybe Henry likes her because she's brighter and lighter than I am, so maybe if I stop wearing so many dark colors and wear more feminine colors…he'll like me better?' or something along those lines. But thank you for picking up on it.

* * *

><p><strong>Identity<br>Chapter 10**

Smiling at my work I turned to Anthony and his betrothed and began to make small talk. It was supper time and I had invited Anthony and his new fiancé to dine with Anne and myself. I had sent Charles ahead with a small token of affection I had had made for Anne.

"So, Anthony, how did your dancing go this afternoon?" I asked him so that his fiancé wouldn't catch on to anything and spread gossip around the Court that their King is behaving suspiciously.

I had asked Anthony, Cromwell, and Wolsey to distract Anne at all costs today. I had something big planned for her and I had had some matters to lay to rest before I executed any of my aforementioned plans. Sadly _Charles_ the sneaky bastard was nowhere to be found and wasn't informed of today's plans. If he's ruined anything, I'll personally throttle him. I suspect he was…entertaining some rather beautiful guests in his 'special' residence.

I had bought a rather large residence quite close to the castle for her. I had many gardens that I immediately asked to be filled with all her favorite flowers, I'd temporarily housed her brother and sister there until she arrives, and I'd planned a joust to take place there before she goes back to her lying-in. She'd refused to start her lying in on time and procrastinated as long as she could before we eventually coaxed her into settling down. The icing on this large cake of a present for her was that I named the whole residence and land surrounding it after her. Anne Hall.

"It went well, your Majesty. But seeing as Her Majesty is eight months along and fairly rotund, she could not dance as well as she had hoped and sat down after about twenty minutes and after another ten minutes of talking with her, I escorted her to her rooms." He replied nervously tugging at his collar. I set my jaw and waited for him to continue, he looked like he had much, much more to say. "Do not fret though, Your Highness, I passed the Cardinal on my way back from her apartments and he'd mentioned his intentions of speaking with her." I sighed in relief.

Just as I relaxed back in my seat, ready to engage Anthony's fiancé in conversation, Anne and Charles were announced to the room. Charles looked rather rigid and angry, strangely enough, and Anne looked a mixture of delighted and disgusted, if that should make any sense. She looked absolutely captivating in her pink dress but I found it hard to look at her properly, for it was of such a drastic contrast to her normal attire. Charles led her to sit down in front of Lady Catherine, Anthony's fiancée, and took his seat across from Anthony.

"So, my darling, did you enjoy your brooch?" I inquired of my wife. She turned her head sharply to face me and her face instantly fell. She looked disinterested and bored. She looked unhappy.

"I did not, actually. I found it appalling to my tastes and I-" I heard a small thump and a ruffling of the fabric of someone's dress before Anne resumed talking. "But I thank your Majesty for the thought and care you took into sending it to me." she finished with an unsightly grimace. Charles mumbled some excuses to Anne, and then myself, before grabbing Anthony by the collar and dragging him away. Anne sipped at her water and cleared her throat. "So, Lady Catherine, do you and Antoine get along well?"

"Anthony? Ah yes I would suppose that we do. He's a very charming gentleman."

"Yes, so I've noticed. I believe that you'll find…that most of his mistresses will say the very same." Anne smiled a sugary sweet smile of pure honey. I grit my teeth.

"_Anne,_" my voice came through as a harsh warning. Anthony's nearly deplorable reputation was already well-known around Court; she didn't have to go rubbing it in to his future bride.

"_What_, Henry? Hmmm? We are simply making pleasant girl-talk because surely once Anthony and Charles return we'll be excluded and perfectly ignored whilst you _men _make your conversation. I think it's safe to say that we'll be completely _tossed_ aside while you attend to _other _'matters' that have managed to capture your rather fickle attentions."

Her eyebrow was quirked the entire time and she spat her words at me like fire. The second she had finished reaming me out, Anthony and Charles returned and now both of them looked rather tense. Infuriatingly so. In an instant I began wondering why everyone so close to me was behaving so strangely today. It was as if they all knew of something that I didn't. I _hate _being uninformed. Anthony and Charles sat in their respective seats. I noted that their eyes, nor legs, could keep still. Their eyes darted between each others, Anne, and myself, and their knees bounced energetically, showing their obvious impatience. The dinner went on rather long and my own impatience grew. The more impatient I grew the angrier I became. Why did _they_ all seem to know something that _I_, as king, did not?

"So, Anne, darling would you prefer if I took back the brooch and sent for something else? Possibly something more to your liking?" I ask her, partly alluding to the fact that I already have a better gift at the ready and partly just dangling more pleasantries in front of her. nothing is too good for my Anne and she deserves…everything. Everything that is the best of the best is what she deserves and it is what she will get.

"Actually, no, no I would not, Henry. I want _nothing_ from you at this point. But thank you for the offer." She shot me down like a helpless deer in a meadow, which I do not find surprising.

Though I have never seen it firsthand Charles and Anthony tell me that she has impeccable archery and shooting skills. I suspect she tones it down when in my presence to let me win but that when she finds time to spend with them she puts them to shame. I _have_ been known to like my women feisty. Now can you possibly tell me what's feistier than a woman who _knows_ her way around a good weapon?

"Well that's disappointing and slightly unsettling, I have to say. But in any case I shall be visiting you tonight in your bedchamber. I suppose my love and my boy could use some company other than the maids." I reply haughtily as I sip at my wine.

"Your _wife_ and your _child_ are perfectly fine, thank you." She shot back at me, her eyes blazing with a frightening type of fire as she glared daggers into my very soul.

"Well then now I will definitely have to visit, don't you think my friends? Whenever a _woman_ says that everything is fine or that _she_ is fine there is most definitely a serious problem." I laughed and, to my great surprise, Lady Catherine was the only one to laugh along with me. Anthony and Charles only managed a small chuckle and a painful wince in my general direction.

Finally at least twenty minutes later the painfully awkward and horrid dinner was finally over. Anthony had excused himself, for her wanted some alone time with his betrothéd before he was due to return her to her room. We, thankfully, sought this out as a reason to begin dispersing. Anne had requested that Charles escort her back to her apartments and when he'd attempted at refusal, he simply broke down the _second_ she brought out the puppy eyes and pouted lip. She's used that very same face on me before, to get me to picnic with her or go hunting with Anthony and Charles or go swimming with her.

Once, I recall, she even used it on me in an attempt to get me to spend an hour's worth of my time with the little bastard boy-Edward. She won. I ended up wasting a full hour of my time with the boy before Anne pranced in and prolonged the difficult ordeal another hour. It wouldn't have to be so difficult to resist bonding with the boy if his mother weren't so insufferable and her family so ambitious. It didn't help the problem that my conscience never ceased remind me that showing preference or a rather strong connection with the boy feels as though it's just another dagger of betrayal towards Anne. The sweet…beautiful…captivating…amazing Anne. Fuck guilt.

I took the time I had after their departure to settle some practically insignificant matters before putting them to rest and making my way to Anne's chamber. Before I could even bother with opening the doors Charles tromped out. Upon seeing and recognizing me he shot me a look of part hatred, part despair, and part wishing me luck. He looked utterly ragged, positively run down to the very core of his bones.

"Henry, you...just get straight to the point. She's far too weary to deal with anything further without it being potentially catastrophic to her pregnancy. Basically, as a friend, I am telling you to simply go straight in, crawl to her on your knees, and begin groveling shamelessly." He coughed away a bit of awkwardness and went on his way, presumably to find a pretty lady to romance into taking away all his stresses.

"Anne, my sphinx, my lovely little sprite, what have you done to poor Charles?" I whisper tauntingly into her dark bedchamber.

"Leave me. Now. I wish to have no auxiliary contact with you until the birth of our child. Until then unless we are politically inclined, and hence forced, to make contact with one another it is my wish that we shan't." her cruel voice was set in a monotone. Her voice was a soft gravelly drone. I moved closer towards her, lighting a candle I'd fumbled for on my way over to her bed, where her voice seemed to be coming from.

She was lying sideways upon her bed, on account of her largely protruding stomach, but her face was flat down into her pillow. Briefly I wondered how she could possibly breathe but I shooed the irritatingly trivial thought away and focused on the matter at hand. My beautifully amazing wife seems to be terribly distraught. Not only is this harmful for the baby, but it isn't doing much for my mood either. I hate seeing her so upset, absolutely despise it. I had a persistent nagging feeling that whatever she was feeling now was not simply a result of pregnancy hormones. I warily moved closer and closer towards her, testing the waters. I don't think my withstanding presence in her bedchamber had truly registered with her yet, simply a troubling paradigm as to why, or what, was causing her such distress.

"Anne? Anne, darling, talk to me, _please_." I began to beg of her because Charles' advice seemed to be one of my only choices right now. it was either grovel for forgiveness not knowing what I have done wrong, leave and possibly worsen the situation by doing so, or plead with her to talk to me.

"I _said_ **leave **me, Henry." She was all but screaming at me by this point. I moved towards her to lie on my side of the bed. Putting the candle I had lit on a side-table, I shifted so that I may cradle my angry wife in my arms. If she wouldn't talk to me, the least I could do was soothe her into a calmer state. I suppose once she gets a good nights rest, and possibly some _minor_ distance from me she'll be ready to talk about it by tomorrow afternoon. "_Don't_ touch me. I swear to all things Holy and Gracious don't you _dare_ touch me. Aside from your duty to your country to produce an heir, _you will __**never**__ touch me again_."

"Anne! You're being completely irrational. I do not even know what it is that I have done wrong! What's wrong with _you_! Usually you make much more sense than this; _usually_ you have a better head upon your shoulders." I replied fiercely to her, losing my patience. Who the bloody hell is _she_ to say that _**I**_ may never touch her again? I'm the fucking **King of England** I can do as I very well please. Whatever pleases me I shall have! And right now the only fucking thing I desire is for my beloved to speak with me.

"Henry…please?" her voice was a wavering whisper by this point and I sighed still half angry. "Fine. Henry, leave me. leave me or I promise you that I will leave you. Take your pick. Leave me for a bit or be left for a protracted amount of time." She bit out, making her former sincerity through the 'wavering voice' act sound just like that. An _act_.

Frustrated I finally gave up on my evidently futile attempts at consoling my stubborn mule of a wife. There have been so many heavy stresses upon our marriage and we have only been married a mere eight months, I have to say that I was never bored though. I feel as though she and I are in a war together at the moment. A war in which we fight everyone and everything, including each other, to keep our relationship from falling apart. in this war I also feel that the days battle has been lost for me. and lord _knows_ that I _**hate**_ losing.

* * *

><p><strong><span>HERE'S THE LINK TO THE BROOCH HENRY GOT FOR HER:<span>**

**reallifeblows. tumblr .com** -**IT SHOULD BE THE VERY FIRST POST.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Identity  
>Chapter 11<br>****~For **_**annadeco99**_

Fortunately, Henry remained irate with me the remainder of my eighth month. Unfortunately, however, I went into a semi-early labor and was still too mad at him to allow anyone to inform him that his second child was on its way. Second. I'm sure that someone informed him anyway. the King had power over all and I have power over all but the king. I had been reading a very interesting piece written by Luther that Cromwell had _obtained_ for me. The contractions had started out quite small and relatively painless. I thought I had just had a small amount of gas or that the baby was kicking again. But they had gotten stronger fast and, though it was relatively normal to be having a baby a little early, I feared the worst. I had yelled out for Nan and Madge as calmly and patiently as I could, but they heard the distress in my voice anyway. They called for Dr. Linacre and birthing materials and got to work. Not too soon after my family was notified and this also told me that Henry already knew.

"Push Your Majesty! Push! I already see the crown!" a few of my ladies tittered nervously at Linacre's little play on words but stopped abruptly when I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my angry, sweaty, strained face.

"Doctor, I dare _you_ to _attempt_ to _push_ a living, breathing, human baby out of _your_ private area. What is futile for you is difficult for me. So heed my advice when I say _don't tell me to fucking __**push**_when I'm pushing as hard as I possibly can." My eye twitched and he nodded slightly before I let him go and resumed pushing.

Finally out of the thin, crisp, September air I heard everyone's breath collectively hitch as relief flooded my body. It was over, and my baby was here. I pried my eyes open to gaze blearily at Madge. She was holding my baby, swaddling it in blankets and such as Linacre cut and cleaned my baby. I groaned slightly, feeling cold and empty, needing the warmth and joy that will come only with me holding my baby for the first time.

"'Tis only a _girl_, Your Majesty." One of the women farthest from me informed me boldly and clearly. I shot straight up furiously. My head whipped in the direction of the woman and I glared at her. Of course it had to have been Jane. My dear brother's wretched wife.

"_Only_, nothing, Lady Rochford. Do you even have a child of your own to speak of? No. She is the _King's_ and _my _baby, and a baby of royal lineage. She is only an infant and already of higher ranking than you. Not only will you be banished from Court until further notice, but you will apologize to my little Elizabeth right this moment."

As soon as the name flew out of my mouth, unwarranted I might add, I knew it was the perfect name. I had been considering it a bit and saying it out loud simply felt…right. Elizabeth, the name that belonged to both her grandmothers, now belonged to her. My sister-in-law scowled at me unpleasantly before muttering a few insincere words to the babe I now held in my arms. She turned on her heel and left in quite the huff. Not too long after her departure Antoine flew in flanked by Henry and Charles. Henry sped up ahead of them both and reached me first. Reluctant to let his dirtily filthy cheating hands touch my pure, innocent, beautiful baby but knowing it'd only bring further repercussions upon myself I gently slid Elizabeth into his waiting arms and greeted my-his-friends, if only to avoid eye contact and conversation with him.

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother. She'll be Mary, after my dear sister." Henry boomed, pride tinting every word he spoke.

"Not quite, I've already named her Elizabeth." I managed to bite out at him, controlling my gag reflex as I did so. His eyes shot to me and he raised an eyebrow. The tension around us was palpable and the air in the room seemed as though it were buzzing, threatening to electrocute anyone who dared to test it. He seemed surprised that I had spoken a word to him, as I hadn't since the day I threatened to leave him.

"Oh is it now? I suppose that's alright as well, though if you'd given birth to a son I would _insist_ that his name be Henry IX, but I won't bother to squabble with you about my firstborn's name." Henry replied crisply to me before turning his attentions back onto Elizabeth. Better they be on my baby than that woman, Jane Seymour.

Scowling momentarily myself, I dismissed everyone with the excuse that I needed some sleep, which I did. But instead of settling into my comforter and drifting off peacefully I stayed awake, crying and reflecting on my life. I shouldn't be married to a King, a Prince of Europe for God's sake. I shouldn't be the wife of an _adulterous_ man and that _woman_ he's been unfaithful to me with should not have been able to enter my thoughts at any point, in any way shape or form, and be able to ruin what was possibly one of the happiest days of my life thus far. I cried myself to sleep that night. When I woke up the sun was considerably bright and my ladies were buzzing around at the orders of Nan. Everyone was chattering away happily.

"Lady Shelton, what's going on? Why is everyone so…ungh." I made a gross noise of displeasure at the end, showing my disapproval.

"You have just given birth to Europe's most beautiful Princess, Your Highness. That's something to celebrate. Festivities that were being planned for the week after your due date have been put under immense pressure to begin working more quickly. Besides the festivities in honor of Princess Elizabeth, a few of your new Ladies are arriving today, ahead of schedule."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Lady Shelton."

"That's not _all_ Your Highness." Madge was about to burst, I knew, so I nodded for her to continue. "The Lady Jane Seymour has been _escorted_ back to Wolf Hall. _Every_one is talking about it. The reason His Majesty was nearly late is because when he received the news that you were giving birth he stopped making out with Jane long enough to send her away because he didn't want to upset you. It's rather sweet." She prattled off to me happily. I suppose she was simply happy enough that she knew a piece of gossip that I didn't, or maybe just happy because it's such a nice day and there's been so much life at court, according to her.

"I see. Can you help me dress, Nan? I wish to visit some people before my new household members arrive." Nan nodded and barked out a few more directions at the other women before helping me slip into a rich purple dress with golden accents tastefully placed here or there. Nodding my thanks and approval, I left my chambers in search of Antoine.

I suppose by 'some people' Nan knew I meant Henry, Antoine, or Charles. I found him and his fiancé by a pond in the East Gardens with a few of their households not too far behind. They had what I liked to call an ideal betrothal and a perfect match. As far as I knew Antoine had only let his eyes go astray twice since meeting her. I bit my lip debating on whether or not to interrupt them. Yes I am Queen and I have the right to do it, but I do hate to be rude. Deciding against it I began to turn around and go in the opposite direction in search of Charles. Glancing back at the happy couple I saw Antoine lean in to peck her briefly on the nose. Thank heavens I didn't interrupt them. I found Charles bantering back and forth with a few of his friends as they played poker. He glanced smilingly in my direction before doing a double take and glaring at me wildly with concern.

"An-Your Majesty, should you truly be out of bed this soon? Even Elizabeth is still being checked over. The king is with her now." Charles stood abruptly tripping over my formal title but still remembering to bow rather low. He excused himself from his card game and strode over to me and gently led me out of the hall with a hand on my back. "Anne what are you doing out of bed? You _just_ gave birth not twenty four hours ago."

"Is the Lady Jane Seymour truly out of my household?" I asked without turning towards him as he led me down some familiar hallways.

"Who told you? Henry wanted it to be a surprise. Yes, she is. She was sent back to Wolfhall yesterday and shouldn't be returning any time in the foreseeable future." Charles visibly tensed and stiffened.

"And why would he do that?" I asked casually as we strolled along. I placed a calming hand on Charles' shoulder. He relaxed and cleared his throat and tipped his head at a passerby.

"Well, doesn't it…does it not please you? She was," he coughed uncomfortably. "your only competition. Even if she wasn't much of it since he laid eyes on you, she had his eye for a bit before you arrived." He seemed genuinely confused, thrown for a metaphorical loop.

"No, I cannot say truthfully that it pleases me in the least. I'm wholly apathetic towards Henry, and anything involving him at this point, save for my daughter of course. Why should it make a difference to me whether or not his mistress resides here or a place of her own?"

"That's what His Majesty's twisted mind assumed you would see his gesture as him no longer feeling partial towards Jane, as he hasn't since you two were wed." my brow furrowed and my look turned highly skeptical. I shot Charles a questioning look before the nervous one he gave me in turn caused me to dissolve into loud, hearty laughter.

"That's just as ridiculous as the obvious notion he seems to have that I can simply be _bought_. Last week alone I received three golden brooches, an ornate emerald necklace, and a highly flattering portrait of myself." We walked along a minute longer before a smug smirk made its way onto my face. "So tell me, Charles. Does he think that showering me with gifts and pretty little trinkets will simply clear away all his betrayals and infidelities? I _saw_ him with my own eyes in that garden."

"Yes, Nan, yes he does. It'd buy off any other woman in the entire kingdom. Henry's extravagance eclipses even King Francis'."

"Well, obviously not me. I sold the brooches and the portrait. The money from the portrait I donated half to a church and half to a poorhouse. The brooches were worth so much that I saved it. I plan on using it towards the bettering of the more destitute places in England." I mentioned lightly hoping I wasn't overstepping my boundaries as Queen. I have the right to be as philanthropic as I wish, as long as I have permission of my husband, since he has to procure the funds for me anyway.

"And the necklace?"

"I couldn't bear to part with it. It's insanely beautiful; I plan to give it to Elizabeth as a coming of age present. Of course she'll get more such as horses and such, but I feel that the necklace would have more sentiment."

"It will. No doubt as Henry's firstborn daughter he'll spoil her terribly. A necklace that won't simply be handed to her will surely be the most prized of her jewelry collection, which is bound to be large." Charles agrees with me before we stop abruptly in front of a large and very heavy looking wooden door. "As much as I'm dying to share with you, Anthony and I agreed that, as I found you, he'd tell you. So, please, darling rest your head."

He rapped on the door in an odd sort of rhythm and slowly and creakily the door was dragged open. He gently nudged me forward and left. Behind the door was a damp and narrow hallway. I was led further back by a servant holding a torch ahead of us for light. He handed me the torch silently and opened another door so that before I knew it I was in my bed chamber once more.


	12. Chapter 12

**XxGraceJones20xX:** He does have some nerve doesn't he? But he's, in his words during the series, "the fucking King of England" so I guess that's his weak excuse. P.S. sorry abotu your username, the site wuoldn't let me add in the dots.

**Guest:** thank you :) I try.

**Vodams:** Thank you ^.^ that last chapter was kind of fun to write as well. Especially that part because HELLO has he tried? It's not like she isn't trying! Men *scoff*

**Irrevocably ives**: Happy Belated, this chapter is my late b-day present to you. And thank you so much! I'm so flattered and giddily excited that my little ol fic is one of your first and favorites! And thank you for that! I always try to portray Anne in a better light because she has a bad bad bad rep an you're right no woman could be as bad as history makes her out to be. And yes, this story is still very much in progress :). I will keep writing because awesome readers like you want me to. Thanks again.

* * *

><p><strong>Identity<br>Chapter 12  
><strong>**~For **_**irrevocably ives**_

I drank. And drank. And drank. Anne was still positively livid with me and to be honest I was not any sweeter on her at the moment. I was left only to my resources: wine, women, sports, women, Anthony and Charles, women, affairs of state, women, and doting upon my precious little pearl.

Francois had graciously identified with my situation, one he seemed to face often, and shipped me some of his best champagne's. Anne's new ladies were positively and exquisitely irresistible, if only because their mistress was ignoring me. Being to avoid _her _favorite sports I had begun preparing for the sporting events to be held in Elizabeth's honour. Anthony and Charles have been unsurprisingly cold towards me, they dote on Anne the most, and even as king, this pleases me. I know that they'll look out for her and allow no harm to befall her. They are my most trusted friends and advisors. Affairs of state have been delightfully simple and well. The economy seems to be thriving and the people are happily content.

And Elizabeth. My dear, sweet, little Elizabeth. She is the light of my world. My baby girl. I can finally call myself a father. I have a legitimate, beautiful, baby girl. What is even more precious and rare about her is that she was born out of the first union of love. Not many can say that their children were born of love. Nor can they say that their first child was conceived the very first night of lovemaking. Elizabeth was special to me, very close to my heart. She's an infant, but a royal one. The duties she has for England already weigh upon her tiny shoulders, for she is expected to bring us a powerful alliance with Spain and or France. And for that I am incredibly sorry and apologetic towards her. For the second time in history I am thinking of someone other than myself, the first time being Anne. And for the first time in history I regret my kingship and want to renounce it all, if only to spare sweet Elizabeth the pains of life as a royal.

An annoying yet constant rapping begins to sound at my chambers door and heavily, I stand to answer it. My path wasn't quite straight and I managed to miscalculate the length from my desk to the door and nearly ran into it face first. It turned out to be Charles and Anthony. They barged in rather rudely, but the wine inside me was making everything warm and fuzzy and ironically sobered out my emotions, otherwise I would've probably knocked them upside their heads.

"How's Elizabeth?" Anthony began, looking genuinely concerned. I scowled at this unhappily and his expression did not falter. I am alright with their concern over Anne, but either I was overly protective and didn't want _anyone _to be let near or talk of my pearl or insulted because their concern over _my_ daughter seems to insinuate that they don't believe in my capabilities to care for another life as I would my own.

"Dr. Linacre said that she was perfectly healthy and normal." I reply bitterly as I roughly push past both Anthony and Charles to get to my cabinet. As I rummaged through all the wines and regal crap that I'm always being gifted with I finally find a nice, large bottle of gin. Opening it I take a large swig and turn back to my company.

"If the doctor says she is alright, then why are you drinking yourself into a ditch?" Charles inquired less than politely as he snatched away my gin, which was very good by the way, and guided me to a chair.

"Because Charles, my good man, the light of my world is Anne and she now hates my fucking innards. But ever since Elizabeth was born she's the light of my world too, you see. So that's two lights. And Anne hates me! So that light fizzled out, so my world is dimmer yes?" Anthony and Charles nodded in unison, though their expressions let on that they didn't understand a word of what I was saying and that I wasn't making a spot of sense to them at the moment. Just as well.

"That is actually what we have come to discuss, Your Majesty." Charles said, shooting the poorly confused Anthony a look that said 'just go with it, he's daft and drunk as hell.' Well I've got to say…the poor bastard isn't wrong. "there are rumors flying about Court. Normally we would overlook this because it is part of the daily life here. But these rumors, and trust that we are looking for the root from which they stem, affected and continue to affect your relationship with Anne negatively. Now it is up to you whether or not you're involved in this. If you wish to wipe your hands clear of it, then it shan't reach your ears."

"Tell me now or I'll have you both thrown in the Tower." I was angry enough to spit fire. Why am I just hearing about theses rumours _now_? What about _before_ they reached Anne's ears and poisoned our blessed bond?

"Before we do, you must know one more thing. Knowing the rumors most likely won't help your case with Anne because she saw something that she was not meant to and afterward the rumors reached her ears, convincing her further that they were fact." Anthony warned. I threw him to a wall and pinned him there by the throat as I drew my dagger.

"Tell me, Knivert. Now."

"Oh Henry," Charles drawled from the resting place he was taken against the opposite wall, his leg propped up. "I don't suppose he actually _could_ tell you with your hands pressed so tightly against his vocal chords." His tone was teasing and I was not in the mood. I placed a small amount of pressure on the dagger, enough pressure to draw a bright red speck from Anthony's neck, before releasing him. Perhaps I give these two a tad too much leeway with me. I am their King, and they should act accordingly, no matter how invincible their closeness to Anne and I make them feel.

"Rumors of your relation to one Jane Seymour spread through the halls like wildfire." He panted a moment before regaining his composure. "Your 'romantic stroll' through the gardens, identified as Anne's favorite garden, is believed to be the main rumor that gave life to the others it is also the one she happened to witness. One rumor, one that has already reached the Queen's ears, I'm afraid, is that the only reason you sent Jane away is because you did not wish to upset Anne while she gave birth." Lies. All bloody lies. If I have to, I will take every single courtier and gladly watch their heads roll until someone comes forward to have started it. But I knew that would be the most irrational and stupid thing to do.

"And that is not all. Another rumor is a rather dangerous one. This is why we have chosen to come to you, when we had originally planned on telling Anne. We would have helped to allow you back into her good graces, as we know the truth behind your rather bold actions." Charles said, picking up right where Anthony left off. "There is talk. First it was that you sent Jane away only because you believed Anne was carrying a boy, therefore you were obligated to attend his arrival, and did not want her to be harmed in the fray that would occur due to you having two in such close age. Edward was born first but is a bastard, had Elizabeth indeed been a boy, it would not be your oldest child to ascend to the throne, but your only legitimate one, thus far. As you know Anne has many supporters, both here at court and spread throughout the French Court and English people adore her. The fact that Elizabeth was not born a boy is both a positive and a negative." He took a breath.

He had already begun monologing and I had no intention to stop him. As king people only sought to appease me and put me in good moods, hardly ever was I included in Court as I used to be. This could possibly be the reason my late brother, God rest his eternal soul, was so shut off and quite frankly a buzzkill.

"On one hand there will not be any disputes on which child inherits things, though you might have to deal with this in the future when you and Anne _do_ produce a son. Edward would be the firstborn, which holds much significance in the Bible, especially since he is a boy. But your sons with Anne would be legitimate, which has also been known to have been shown preference in the Bible. But on the other hand Elizabeth is your first legitimate child and a girl. Edward, as your only son…well you understand where this is going by now do you not?"

I understood. I knew what he was saying. I just couldn't necessarily process any of it. The people wouldn't dare debate over this. The men of Parliament wouldn't dream of bringing any of this to attention, they all knew my standing point. And the Courtiers wouldn't bring any of this up, if they valued their heads that is. I couldn't believe it. Not even a year into my marriage and already everyone was worrying over my heirs. I do not know whether or not to be insulted. Nodding, I dismissed Charles and Anthony. But they didn't budge.

"What is it?" I snap, still rather irate as my thoughts swam by a mile a minute.

"Anne. If you would like we could expl-"

"I'm a grown fucking man and the King of bloody England. I am capable of handling my own fucking wife. Thank you. you're dismissed."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"_This makes no sense. I thought you said you'd take care of her. He's going to fix things with her now. It was better when they were both in the dark. She was out of favor."_

"_Fool. She was never out of favor. The king is smitten. __**But**__ they both have tempers and are very passionate people. If I'm correct, everything will fall into place. You'll see."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I slipped through the halls, going unnoticed for the most part until I find the 'secret' passage that leads to the Queen's bedchamber. It wasn't really a secret depending on whether or not you knew how to knock properly.

I crept in quietly enough to see Anne seated at her vanity, goblet in hand, as she rubbed coloring onto her lips and stared vividly at herself. She did a double take as she heard me approaching.

"Oh. Henry you're actually here? Hm, I would have supposed that you already rode off to visit your Maitresse En Titre in the expansive country manor you undoubtedly stashed her in." she bit at me, her lip curling in disgust, as she took another swig of wine.

I was appalled to say the least. I had never seen Anne in such a state. No matter the trials we had endured she'd always remained…perfect. Her personality and mannerisms had always been commendable. Now all I saw was bitterness and fury. She had a temper true, but I had no idea it could get the better of her, that it could consume her so completely. The sight of her like this utterly repulsed me and I wanted nothing more than to run out of her quarters and seek out the first maiden I lay eyes upon. Flexing my jaw, I held up my chin and nodded towards her.

"We need to talk."

"We don't _need _to do anything, Henry. I'm done. I can't take it anymore. I was not built to endure this lifestyle. I'm not strong enough for it emotionally. I realize that now. I'm too fragile to live life as a royal, Henry! When you were a Prince, everything seemed to be fine. All the pressure and attention and controversy and talk seemed to swirl around your brother and his Spanish bride. Ever since you were crowned King, everything changed and I'm afraid I can't handle it anymore."

"What are you saying?" my heart beat faster, my stomach fell, and my chest felt hollow. I had a feeling that whatever it was she had to say, I was _not _going to like it. "You want me to abdicate the throne?" I would consider it. If it would help us become the couple we once were, however brief that was. Her head snapped towards me and she looked me in the eyes for the first time in what felt like forever. Her brow was furrowed and her lips pursed. Her face softened, as did her eyes.

"Oh don't be _ridiculous_, Harry. I know how much all this means to you. You were conditioned for this. Born to be King. I couldn't live with myself if I were to ask you to give it all up. I just need some time…" she was crying now.

"No. I won't allow that. I refuse to grant you leave."

"Harry…don't do this. Please? It will help us. I promise."

"Help? **Help?** It'll do nothing but keep us apart. We'll grow apart and the strain will become even worse! By the way I should remind you that I was all set for allowing Jane to stay in her parents' home. _**You **_were the one who wanted me to bring her back to court with open arms!" I was yelling now. I had been a bit sobered by my walk over to her rooms, but I suppose I was still a bit on the drunken side. From the empty pitcher of wine on her nightstand, I suppose she was too.

"Do not put this all on me. It is not all my fault! I wanted us to welcome her with open arms, yes. I just did not predict that she'd return the favor by coming back with open _legs! Or _that you'd see this and place yourself comfortably in between them." I gripped her shoulders tightly until a small growl escaped her. Her eyes held a fire in them that, despite all our other disputes, I had never seen before. I stopped and loosened my grip on her.

"You love me." Her eyes held the answer I searched for. She did. And she has for a while. And every time she heard or saw or thought about me with another woman, it hurt her. She wanted me to know how much it hurt her. She feels. And when she feels she feels deeply. I was breaking her heart.

"Let go," she grumbled, attempting to break free of my grasp. Just as she did, I kissed her. I poured every ounce of emotion into the kiss. I poured out an apology to her. I poured out how much I loved her. Everything. I wore my heart on my sleeves.

We made our way to her bed rather sloppily, tearing at whatever we could. She was so soft. I had forgotten how soft since the first and last time we had made love was our wedding night. I wanted to feel more of her softness. I ripped apart her dress and corset and skirts hoping they weren't her favorites. She tore my shirt and doublet to shreds. She was aggressive. We moved in unison and fought for dominance. I was dominant and she was clawing at my back before she caught me off guard and rolled us over so she was the more dominant one. I tried gripping at her and holding her arms down to push her under me again but she slapped me. Twice.

The night went on much like that until she fell asleep in my arms. I lightly pushed her off and made my way to her closet. I pulled out a fresh nightgown and to her sleep infused protests changed her into it. I straightened out her covers and tucked her in tight before sliding in right next to her and tucking my arms around her. She stirred and rolled over so that she was facing me. She yawned.

"I do." She whispered. When I didn't answer she spoke again. "Love you, Harry. I love you."

The grin didn't leave my face as I fell asleep with her tangled in my arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really too proud of this chapter. I only really like the ending starting where Henry enters her room. And that's only because they share a really cute moment and Anne FINALLY admits to loving him.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review Please ^.^<br>vvv**


	13. Chapter 13

**Irrevocably ives:** I'm glad that you have, once again, reviewed :3 I'm extremely sorry to have confused you! I do not even know myself where I had intended to go with that last chapter. I didn't really know what I was trying to do. I even said myself at the end that I'm not too proud of that chapter. And since you and all my readers, reviewers, subscribers, etc. deserve it, here's an EXTRA speedy review. The speediest I think.

**Guest:** I'm glad! I will repeat that I'm not too fond of it, but as long as it satisfies readers my opinion doesn't matter.

**Vodams:** Hi there! Thank you, I thought that was a tad bit funny as well. They were his closest friends so I assume they were given some leeway when speaking to him. I mean…wouldn't you want your best friend to give you a good slap on the head to tell you if you were acting a fool or not? That saying is true when it comes to Anne and Henry I guess. They met fire with fire because they were both very passionate people with _fiery_ personalities. Haha…combust. But yeah I think they both had tempers to be reckoned with. I'm extensively glad that you enjoyed it though :3

**Guest:** This is as soon as I could manage, haha. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Identity<strong>  
><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

I woke up very sore and groggy the next morning. I turned to my side to look at Henry sleeping peacefully. My stomach panged painfully at the memory, dull as it may be thanks to my inebriated state, of what happened last night. Henry refused to grant me leave, even for a while, and he was being stubborn. Not only was I denied the basic request of some well needed freedom, but now he is also fully aware of the extent of his hold over me. My favorite dress even lie splayed across the floor in tatters.

It is such that my heart seems to be entirely in the palm of his hand and though he may promise to handle it with care and be as gentle as he knows how, I fear the _gentlest _he way recognizes is to shoot it, rather than strike it with a measly arrow. Then again, from what Charles and Anthony tell me, Henry excels at many a sport, hunting has just never been one of them. I would not know if they were exaggerating at the expense of their friend either way for we have never actually hunted together. For all I knew he was an excellent huntsman. Lord knew he was well at it with the women at Court.

I stood quickly and searched around for a slip of parchment. Thanks greatly in part to an old friend; I can carry a decent rhyme beyond composing my music and the lyrics that should accompany it. The parchment I miraculously managed to find, I had not asked my ladies to restock my quarters yet, then found my inkwell and bit my lip in thought.

Knowing Henry, he'd undoubtedly pitch a fit, at the least, or a tantrum, at the most, to find that I'd left so whatever I leave for him should likely have to soften the blow. It should calm him. Reassure him, perchance.

_By daily proof you shall me find to be to you both loving and kind._

_Anne Boleyn_

I laughed at the thought. Loving and Kind. Wyatt had once written something to me in which he professed his love for me, his _ever _changinglove, and accused me of the utmost cruelty. Silly Thomas had always been a bit too free with his heart. If I had reciprocated his feelings, this is what I probably would have written to him. Alas, he was married. Even so, if he were not married a relationship between us would never be able to thrive. My parents would not approve a poet courting their daughter.

My outerchamber was filled with my Ladies as they busied themselves giggling and sewing. Kitty danced up to meet me and hugged me giddily. She gestured for a few more of my Ladies to step up and they each handed me a finely made article of clothing or embroidery.

"For the Princess Elizabeth, Your Majesty!" Kitty squealed in delight. "We are all very well aware that, as a Princess of England, she shall be the most finely clothed girl of her age and that only the finest designers will have to be commissioned for her royal person, but these would come from the heart, for we all love her dearly." I examined the garments thoughtfully.

There was a kirtle and a chemise or two and an embroidered quilt with her name and pretty little shapes all over it. It was the most thoughtful thing any of them could possibly think to do. They obviously worked tirelessly over this. Elizabeth was not yet one month old. I was near to tears. I thanked them all wholeheartedly before calling upon Nan and Joan to help me dress. I dressed simply enough in a high-waist loosely fitted dress. If I spun around just so, it would flow up and float above the floor! This dress was too fine to be from my previous closet, but it was divine nonetheless. As long as I wore an appropriately made slip underneath I would be able to dance and frolic all I wanted and no one would see a thing. I relieved them from their duties for the day, brushed my hair through a few times before taking the quilt they'd made her and rushing off to the nursery.

I made idle chat with the wetnurse on Elizabeth's progress and bodily functions. How often did she weep and moan? How often was she gassed? How often did she wet herself or her bowels were moved? How long did she sleep for? Was she played with enough? Did she throw any tantrums? She wept hardly, she was gassed three to four times a day, she went regularly, slept well, and was paid proper attentions all throughout the day. I made sure that the wetnurse would sing to her. Henry and I shared an affinity for music, Elizabeth is nearly sure to have inherited this. What baby did not enjoy a soothingly beautiful lullaby? Perhaps I could even compose one for her? Yes, this would be at the top of my list of things to do.

I thanked her; she nodded and went about her duties. I took a blanket and swathed my daughter in it securely. I had wanted to go riding, possibly find Kitty or Isabel to accompany me. But a day spent with my darling daughter trumps all, even being able to have a faithful husband, which I have come to crave above all else. Elizabeth began to gurgle as she felt me pick her up. She looked up at me with wide ice blue eyes that had flecks of green in them, her father's eyes, and smiled. A wide toothless grin stretched across her face. She giggled and began wriggling around in my arms. Smiling I raised her in the air before twirling with her. I hugged her before laying her head down on my shoulder. I hummed her a few tunes as we walked figuring that any lullaby I made her, she'd have to enjoy. Guards and ladies and courtiers and servants all passed us down the extensive hallways. Suffice to say we earned strange looks. I didn't mind. Let them grumble. I will be as good a mother and as involved in my Elizabeth's life as any peasant woman –who doesn't have any servants– would be.

I walked into a very large hall, where I saw many off duty men conversing and entertaining my ladies, and head straight towards the musicians nook. I asked to borrow a lute, if they had a spare of course. They bowed and handed me a very beautifully made lute. I ran off then, Elizabeth in tow and made my way to the fields just beyond the castle gates. I laid out the blanket, making sure to roll it up at the base so it could support Elizabeth's head properly.

And I sat there and picked her and array of flowers and played out endless notes seeking to find which she liked best. I played all through the morning and a little into noon. Soon she was fast asleep. I smiled in utter delight as I took her triumphantly in my arms and wrote down the lullaby. All too soon guards came and crowded around me, weapons at ready. A man, one I had the displeasure of recognizing, parted the small conclave of guardsman, most likely his own, and clasped his hands together.

"Ah, Your Majesty," he sighed out. "Surely you realize what a terror you have risen in us all. Few saw you depart and those who did noted that you did not have the…required company along with you. Only that you carried a small babe in your arms."

"Yes. It is not my right as a mother and Queen to spend some time with my daughter? Certainly a man such as yourself would have no say in the matter, for what would you know of the life of a royal? You are but the son of a butcher. And lucky for you as that may have been the only reason my dear father-in-law, bless his soul, favoured you at all." I had struck a nerve, I knew. I had not entered service as Queen without doing the well-needed chore of researching each and every one of my husband's companions, and their backgrounds. Wolsey attempted to rebuke my words; he was angry with me and would speak to Henry of my rudeness later. But for now… "Ah ah ah, Your Eminence. You'll wake the child." I smirked and picked up the quilt and lute as I made my way back into the castle.

I loathed Wolsey. He is a Cardinal and supports the papacy, obviously, yet he is one of the worst men for the job, him being the most corrupt man of the Church I have ever met, and it was men like him that made me begin to consider the 'heresies' of Protestantism and eventually convert. He had a blatant disrespect for the cloth. St. Peter would certainly be rolling in his blessed grave if this man ever won the bid, through murders and bribery of course, to become the next Pope. He was no more Holy than Henry, or I, or even Brandon. I've met peasants more pious. Wolsey is drunk on the power that his relationship with my husband brings. Not only this, but rather selfishly speaking, he helped my parents to take away something that I held very dear to me. Wolsey _is_ my enemy.

And what luck have I to run into no other but Anthony while I was placing Elizabeth in her crib. He was distressed, looked disheveled, and breathless. He had a knot the size of my fist that sat between his left eye and temple. I tried to sit him down but he was obviously hyper about something and refused my efforts.

"Anne, praise God you are here." He instantly began to elaborate, seeing the look upon my face. He grabbed my wrist and moved us along at an uncomfortably quick pace. "His Majesty is in a temper. He's destroyed much of his outerchamber. We managed to coax details out of him during his tirade. Apparently he awoke this morning to find you missing from his side, though he reportedly roused from his sleep in _your _bed. You and you Ladies were all missing. He thought you had made good on claim he seems to believe you made."

"What claims have I made, good Sir?" my throat tightened. I already knew what he meant. I simply did not want to hear it, nor did I wish to believe it.

"He insists that you threatened to leave him. He went off on a rant that if you think to leave the 'bloody King of England' that he'd gladly give you leave through a divorce. Then you could leave him permanently for you would never be welcome back to court." Anthony laughed harshly. He thought this all so ridiculous. He probably thought that Henry was a victim of paranoid delusions.

"And the lump you now carry, how did it come to be?" he flicked his eyes to me briefly before shaking his head and smirking.

"I attempted to defend Your Majesty in saying that you would never leave him, for you loved him so. He threw a book at my head and when I dodged _that_, he threw a jeweled goblet at me. I have to say, his aim improves with anger." Anthony gave a hearty laugh then, simply delighted at what seemed to be a joke and revelation all at once.

We finally reached the mess that was Henry's rooms. Pillows were torn, furniture was broken, mirrors were cracked, and tables were overturned. There was a dagger left torn down the middle of a tapestry that held Henry's and my initials intertwined in gold. I chuckled wryly. How _symbolic_. We were announced to the King, whose face was bright red and wrinkled in all types of anger.

"_**Leave us**_!" He ordered, rather loudly if one were to ask me, and everyone scrambled out the room hurriedly. His eyes looked wild and he widened them at me frighteningly. He held up his fist at his side and shook it as if to show me something. Suddenly a very worn looking slip of parchment hit me directly in the face. I caught it in my surprised scramble and reluctantly tore my eyes from my husband's face to read it.

_By daily proof you shall me find, to be to you both loving and kind._

"Does this _amuse _you, _Anne_?" he demanded, saying my name as though I were the very scum of his earth. When I did not answer he slammed his fist on the wall nearest to him and was promptly in my face. "Well _does_ it, then?" he screamed. Again I did not reply.

"Well then, I've got a pretty little rhyme for you as well, _my love_." He took a swig of whiskey then, throwing his arms up regally, began to recite the most proletarian and terrible use of rhyme, which I had never been very fond of at all, to mock me. "_My wife, ever the bitch, very well belongs in a shallow ditch." _Rhymes sound very childish to me and always have. They are meant to amuse, hence why I left one for Henry. I had _hoped_ he'd be left in a _good_ mood at my silly little note. I endured it and raised my chin high.

"_Still_ nothing to say, dear _wife_?! Ah how unlike you! I have to say it's _refreshing_! Perhaps you are unimpressed by my rhyming skills, Anne. After all you are quite the haughty woman. Perhaps you fancy only the rhymes of one Sir Thomas Wyatt? Do you think more highly of him than you do me?" I braved his insults. And he seemed to have many of them. "Fine. Then how about a small bit of trivia? Riddle me this, Anne, why will you not allow your heart to fall allegiance to me? I know for a fact that you are very free with that ice cold thing within your bosom." he narrowed his eyes and stared me down. He drew his sword and pointed it at the base of my neck directly above my collarbone. It was a rather fleshy spot, I noted, and the blade would undoubtedly slide right through easily. "Answer me, woman!"

"I know naught of what you speak. We are both _well_ aware of to whom my heart belongs."

"Well then I _do _hope you mean Jesus, for I have half the mind to place you in a nunnery." His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened as if something suddenly occurred to him. "Then again for all _I_ know, you could once again be speaking of Sir Thomas Wyatt. Or Mister Smeaton. I dare mention the Lord Henry Percy as well. I pray you, Anne, when I so foolishly believed you were groaning out _my _name, was it his all along?"

"You insult my honor, Your Majesty. I would have you know how deeply I am offended by this. Jesus is my Lord Saviour and will always come first in my heart. I was taught to be loyal to my God first and my King second, for it is God that hold my eternal soul and the King who holds my mortal being. And as for Sir Wyatt and Lord Percy, they are but friends. True, they appear to have fancied me at a time, but they were merely suitors of mine. Both of which I rejected. I must admit though, I know not why you mention poor Mark; he is but a musician and as dedicated to his craft as you are to your Kingdom."

"So, from your long-winded speech, what I hear is that the only reason you are not _blissfully_ wed to Percy at the moment is because you were so cruelly forced into a marriage with me? By all means, my Lady, tell me if this is so. I would be more than happy to free you from the oh so restricting binds that are our marriage vows."

"You are drunk, Your Highness. I fear that I cannot have a rational discussion with you when your sobriety is so far out of your reach. I urge you to go to bed."

I ran from the room while I still had a shred of dignity left. Henry's words tore at me relentlessly. They were cruelly merciless, they would nag me all through the night I was sure. Anyone who had the indecency to spy could see that I was not as forlorn as Henry tried to make me seem. They would be able to see that I was utterly besotted by Henry, however many faults he carries –and trust that there are many.

Wyatt and I are friends through his sisters being very close friends of mine. Yes, Wyatt loved me but I stand by my word in that I never thought to love him back. Wyatt was to me as George. A brotherly figure, nothing more, nothing less. Lord Percy, oh my sweet Percy. The poor fellow was painfully introverted. He trusted none but God, opened up to none but God. For a man of his station, when socializing was a key component, this proved to be dangerous for him. Percy's personality had clashed so beautifully with mine. He was a shy fellow. But we grew inevitably close. I care not to go further into detail to forsake my heart of any stabs of pain from that long healed wound of my past. Not when I find myself thinking about Henry and Elizabeth as my future. Then I find myself wholly confused by Henry daring to bring up Mark Smeaton. He was my favorite musician presently at Court, that was no secret, but his business isn't any of mine, nor mine any of his. Outside of masques, dances, or performances we hardly thought to speak save for occasional friendly banter if we saw an opportunity of time for it.

Anthony and Charles came to visit me later in the night. Whether they came to comfort me or flirt with my ladies, I shall never know. They spend nearly an hour doing each. From what they tell me Henry's mood had only soured since I left him to wallow in his chambers, he was practically swimming in alcohol by now they told me. I dismissed them after they saw me through one of my nightly prayers. I did not achieve a wink of sleep regardless of the hard truth that no one was in my company. Henry and I had taken a sour turn on what could have been a new beginning for the both of us.

* * *

><p>"<em>Did I not tell you to trust me, Master Brereton?"<em>

"_Indeed. Indeed you did, Ambassador. The Pope assigned me to this mission to see it through, you and your Master have been a great help to us. Shall I reassure the Pope of the kindness Spain has showed thusly?"_

"_No no. Not yet, good sir. Not yet."_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review Please ^.^<strong>  
><em>

_****_**vvv**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vodams** 8/7/12 – yeah they can be can't they? Or Henry and his entourage are anyway and Anne thanks you very much for appreciating her style of handling things. I hope you're not disappointed with this chapter!

**Irrevocably ives** 8/7/12 – Thank you for your offer of two cents then :)! Thanks for noticing my improvements to the story as well. And thank you so much :') that's like my favorite compliment ever. And I agree with you and I also found it freaking annoying that they supposedly fought all the time. But idk blame my brain or something because however bad this sounds hardly any planning goes into writing. I just type what my brain tells me, check for errors, then post. Hope this chapter doesn't disappoint!

**GREAT BRITAIN** 8/9/12 – Thank you for reading. The fact that you took the time to review makes you so great to me. Sorry to keep you waiting.

**JD'sDreams 10/27/12** – Thanks a lot…mate! Holy Jesus I think that had to be one of the single most educated and developed reviews I have ever received thank you so freaking much. I know that I already love having you read my story and be kind enough to review more than just once. (people who do are my absolute favorite)

**purpleXorchid 11/11/12** – thank you so much for that. They have and I'm back…sort of. On top of Sandy my school kind of went berserk.

**Guest 12/29/12** – thanks a lot, I strive to please my valued readers.

* * *

><p><strong>WARNING:<strong>** THIS CHAPTER IS VERY SHORT BECAUSE I JUST REALLY NEEDED TO GET SOMETHING OUT! IT HAD BEEN SO FREAKING LONG SINCE THE LAST UPDATE.**

* * *

><p>Identity<br>Chapter 14

My hangover was slowly fading with every sip I took of one of my concoctions. I remembered the bollocking I had attempted to give my slag of a wife last night. I was never the type of man to black out after a night of heavy drinking; I could hold my liquor well and would hardly ever forget a detail. I swear she only thinks of herself! I was absolutely gutted to realize I had woken up alone; it was too embarrassing to even think about and yet she'd gone and done it. My men stood by the bed silently waiting for me to rouse from my slumber, in a room they knew to not be my own, with empty arms. Even her ladies were absent. It was humiliating and all she could think to do was leave me a weak note on a flimsy sheet of parchment.

I knew I should be scampering back to her with my tail between my legs, but for prides sake I could not. It was no consolation to know that she had only left to take Elizabeth out for some fresh air and music. No, all I was able to focus on was the fact that she left me. None else. And imagine my surprise when _Wolsey _had been the one to enlighten me on my wife's past. How else would I have ever found out that she was no more than a strumpet?

Her long-term love affair with Lord Percy of Northumberland – which was put to a devastatingly swift end when her betrothal to me came about – was something I had never heard. Come to find that after asking around, it was true! I hated him. I hated her. And I hated that I knew I didn't hate her. I hated that I was fully aware of just how much I loved her. She was, is, mon bijou parmi les joyaux. Sighing, I was finally crushed under the weight of the daunting fact that I would inevitably have to go apologize to my wife. My dearly exquisite wife.

After searching her rooms, Elizabeth's rooms, the main hall, and several back halls, I still couldn't find her. Anne was far too well at the game of hide and seek. It seemed that I was forever seeking out the raven haired vixen. Eventually I managed to find her. It seemed she had been in the dining hall the entire time. People were bustling about the room. Some eating lunch. Some talking. Some gambling. Some drinking. And under the instruction of my wife, many seemed to be dancing. Putting on a lovely little show for the crowd of courtiers present. She was hopping, twirling, and dancing about the center of the room, twisting her way through the others, weaving in and out of patterns they formed. I smiled and let out a hearty laugh before beginning to clap slowly. The music stopped abruptly and Anne let out a sound of pure protest and went away at one last twirl. She was so delightfully full of life. It was apparent that nothing could keep Anne down, not even falling out of my favor.

"Mister Smeaton! I dare say I should have you taken away in shackles and arrested! Why hast thou stopped playing that jovially wonderful tune? It was a very lovely ditty." I could tell by her voice that she was smirking. One of her ladies tapped her shoulder and whispered something in her ear and Anne laid her expressive eyes on me and curtsied her deepest, her eyes never wavering – even as she dipped her head slightly.

I made a small, nearly unnoticeable gesture and snapped my fingers twice, signaling for everyone to continue going about their day, before leaving. A few moments later Anne strolled out of the hall pausing in front of the large doors, lips pursed and her hands placed firmly on her hips. She lifted her chin into the air, smirking as she spoke straight ahead, seemingly at the wall.

"Henry." She drawled playfully. "Are you sober presently? If so then I believe this would be an appropriate time to talk about your alcoholism." I scoffed.

"What alcoholism, dear?" I called out, throwing my voice so as not to give away my exact location. Perhaps I would win at hide & seek this time. She turned towards me regardless.

"Henry. I hope you know that your drinking habits only seem to worsen our marital woes." She was serious now and her eyes held nothing but deep concern. "The days of you constantly getting drunk have to come to an end, love."

"I do not constantly get drunk. Who are you to accuse me of such a thing?" I stepped away from my hiding spot. My arms were crossed over my chest indignantly as I set a glare on Anne.

"Your wife." She snapped ferociously. "You have responsibility now that you are a king and a father. Drinking yourself into a ditch would cause naught but harm to your reign and, God forbid, our daughter." I scoffed at her words. I would never do such a thing as to harm my darling Elizabeth. Being a king was in my blood, power coursed through my veins and nothing could change that, even a drink or two.

I turned away from her, dismissing her with a wave of my hand. I had come to apologize and sort things out with her only to be scolded on "drinking problems" that I don't have. Maybe I should have listened to her a bit better when she said she needed a break. Right now I wanted nothing more than to ship her off to France or Portugal. Alas, I could not, for I loved her too much and too selfishly to send her anywhere but her room.

I felt a warmly gentle hand fall upon my shoulder with a feather-like grip. Anne hadn't gone as I dismissed her. She tugged a bit until I turned around to look at her. Her eyes were large and round and sparkled with tears. This was the gentlest side of Anne it seemed, a side I had yet to be introduced to.

"Henry, I do not wish to argue with you. I only wish for you to see how much I care for you. I'm only concerned for your well-being, darling. And that of my dearest Elizabeth." As the name of our beloved daughter slipped past her rose colored lips a single tear slipped past her lids. "Perhaps we've both simply been a tad bit stressed these past months? I am not accustomed to being a Queen and you have just only become King. Adjustments needed to be made."

Her jaw flexed briefly before her eyes dried and she whipped away the traitorous tear. She swallowed a bit before curtseying politely and taking her leave, signaling for Madge and her other ladies to follow her. She disappeared into the labyrinth of hallways leaving me to fight the urge to follow her.

Anne was right. This adjustment had been relatively simple for me, but it couldn't have been that easy on her. I was brought up forever in Arthur's shadow, but was nevertheless trained to be a King, a warrior, and a Lord. Every possible outcome of my life was carefully mapped out and I was trained accordingly. Arthur was only trained to be a King, nothing more, nothing less. But Anne was only trained to be a Lady of high ranking married off to an equal or higher ranking Lord, possibly even a foreign diplomat. She couldn't have possibly been prepared to become a Princess as quickly as she did, not to mention Queen. Being a Queen took a lifetime of breeding.


	15. Chapter 15

**Vodams - you almost always if not always review and I just wanna thank you for taking the time to read this story and for sticking with it for so long, like thank you so much. :3**

**fiat124girl - this chapter is dedicated to you and your amazingly long and much appreciated review! I was cleaning out my documents folders and saw one for this story and read your review and idk it made me wanna finish the chapter quicker. Like I can't even cover all the bases in your review like I usually do with others I just loved it a lot. Thank you :)**

* * *

><p>I sat in my bedchamber all day, utterly unsettled. I couldn't help but fidget and nothing kept me busy for long. I tried my hand at the lute, I'd always enjoyed it. But I couldn't focus on any proper notes and just ended up giving it back to Smeaton. I attempted to meddle around the piano that didn't work either my fingers were too jittery and clumsy on the keys as a result. I tried embroidery and poked myself one too many times. I even tried to read one or two on my books to no avail; I couldn't make sense of the words. Henry and I had been at odds for weeks.<p>

"Charles what am I to do?" I was stretched on a chaise lounge in my sitting room.

Charles sat on the floor, his back leaning against the lounge, his legs stretched out in front of him. We'd been sitting like this for nearly two hours, simply lazing about. He hadn't any duties of his own since Henry and I had been fighting. Without me or court distracting him Henry had thrown himself into his work and had even taken to eating his meals in his office.

Charles and Anthony were often the only company I welcomed outside of my maids of honor. Right now Anthony was working his way through my ladies, playing his charms where he knew he'd succeed and seducing them with ease. I believe the only lady he hasn't attempted to flirt with was Kate Howard. She would have none of it. Anthony had even been so bold to flirt with Nan once. She'd giggled a bit but paid him no real mind.

"You would scorn me were I to speak plainly with you my dear. I don't believe my heart could take it should you lose even a sliver of fondness for me." I lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Charles,"

"Your affections keep me going my not-so-fair lady." he was trying hard to contain a small laugh, but the smile could be heard plainly in his voice. I went to slap him again but he caught my hand and began to play with my fingers. "I'd advise you to look to other queens for an example."

"What do you mean?" I ask quietly, using my other hand to play with the details of my corset. It had a beautiful blooming rose design and the fabric was soft to touch.

"What does the queen of France do when her husband takes mistresses?"

"She looks another way."

"And what does the queen of Spain do when her husband yells?" I sighed.

"She keeps her eyes downcast and nods placatingly."

"What does the queens of Scots do when her husband drinks himself half dead?"

"She retires for the night and let's him."

"And what is it that they collectively avoid?"

"Challenging their husbands." I can't help the undertone of petulance that creeps into my voice. "Yes but do you truly think me going out of my nature to bite my tongue and swallow my thoughts will help?"

Charles slowly, reluctantly, nodded. "I've known Henry for some time. Just as you loathe to swallow your thoughts he loathes to swallow his pride. If you aren't there to help him lick his wounds he'll forsake you when they're healed." he let go of my hand and turned to face me, his arms leaning flat on the edge of the lounge and his chin resting on his hands. "Don't fret, lest you wrinkle your flawless face. I'll help. For the sake of my two dearest friends happiness. I'll bring him an invitation to dine with you."

I giggle at his gallant words and allow myself to play with his hair. He'd grown it out these past few months and it had taken on quite nearly the same texture as my own hair. It was silky and soft with waves all throughout.

"And what of Anthony? Is he not one of your dearest friends? Should you not cater to his happiness as well?" Charles made a face and pretended to spit.

"Ah him? I treasure my estates more than that fool. He caters to his own happiness enough as is."

"Speak of the devil and he doth appear!" I smile. Anthony makes himself comfortable on the ground beside Charles and offers me his best cheeky grin.

"I do hope you mean handsome devil."

"You mistake my lady's words as a compliment my friend, we were engaged in a conversation concerning the most vile men we'd come into contact with to date!"

"Ah but which of us has had more bed mates?"

I covered my face in shame and excused myself before the conversation got more inappropriate. Just because I am already well aware of their habits does not mean I have to endure a conversation about it. I no longer had maiden's ears but I don't have whores ears either.

That evening about an hour or two before dinner Henry's pageboy delivered a note from Henry that said he'd love to come dine with me. For a moment I wondered what could have taken him so long to reply. Charles spoke to him sometime in the afternoon about dinner and two hours before I was just getting a response? Surely he wasn't so buried in his work that he had to wait to the last minute to send a quick yes or no. He could have simply told Charles his answer on the spot. Then I realized that it probably took so long because he'd wrestled with himself on whether or not to accept. Charles had probably coerced him in some way.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in disdain. If he'd made me out to be some pliant, docile little English rose I would be so hurt and embarrassed. Not to mention how I would be even further into Henry's bad graces when he saw that that was not the case.

I sighed and buried my thoughts for the time being. Right now I had to relay the message to my ladies that they had to prepare my chambers to receive the king. I'd have to wear a proper dress and a proper tiara, a table and comfortable set of chairs would have to be arranged, a fire should be roaring, and the chambers should be spick and span including a made bed. Most of that was done already, my bed had been made when I got out, a fire had already been started and prodded for me, and the servants never let anything but dust dirty up the room anyway and even then it was only slight.

I didn't want to change out of my loose and comfortable private gown, one I only dared to wear in the confines of my own rooms because it made me look plain as a servant, but my it was protocol and my ladies did insist. I chose a deep red gown with gold embroidery and matching hair pins in lieu of a tiara. Protocol would have to compromise to my whims. Why must I wear a tiara when no one but Henry would be near? There was no need to flaunt my rank, the rank I was lucky to be born into instead of earned like so many courtiers did and dreamed of.

Once I was sufficiently ready to receive Henry I dismissed all but two of my ladies, Joan and Nan, and made myself comfortable in my reading nook. She may as well read while she waited to welcome her husband. He obviously believed in fashionable lateness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've kind of started to model Anne and Charles' relationship after Cesare and Lucrezia Borgia :3 idk I like it. If you guys dont like it or arent comfortable with it that's fine it can be nixed but yeah. So, so far her relationship with Henry is like OTP, her and Charles are like the Borgias, and her and Anthony is like the relationship she had with George in the show. Sorry enough of my babbling I hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

bfireworks5 - believe it or not I don't actually know the details about why, haha. I just know that there was a certain protocol for how those things went. Just like there was a protocol for how many times one should bow/curtsy upon approaching the king. the rules were there but maybe not enforced too much. plus Anne was trying doubly hard to send henry a message.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 16<br>Henry**

I fixed my collar one last time and turned to Charles. He'd brought me the offer to dine with my wife, a transparent attempt at getting us to reconcile. There was nothing to reconcile for. I'd stopped drinking heavily. My habits may have been acceptable when I was a prince, of course they were, I didn't have any real duties or obligations. But now that I am king I can't do any of that. I have responsibility and people are depending on me to keep this country running — sober.

"Do you think she'll be upset?"

"I don't think she'll be upset, Henry. I know she will. It's insulting."

"Perhaps. But she's been trained all her life to be a Duchess, a Lady, or even a Marquess. She needs proper training on how to be a Queen."

"Trust me Henry, she has all the makings of a Queen. All you need is to stop inciting problems between the two of you and give her an itinerary. She'd be more than happy to attend to palace details and court intrigue. She's quite philanthropic, you know." Charles took a small pause to smile. "You could mention something of the arts. You know how she enjoys her music."

I rolled my eyes and went back to fidgeting with my clothes. My cuffs were unnaturally tight. How is it that Charles apparently knew my wife better than I did? He speaks of her quite fondly. He speaks of her as though he can read her mind, as though he knows exactly what it is she wants. I had been throwing myself into my duties lately, leaving little for parliament to do, much less Charles and Anthony. While I knew the three of them spent much of their time together, I never bargained to calculate how close had gotten or how close they were becoming. Perhaps I should rectify that immediately. After all it wasn't fair that someone in a position of power such as Charles was left with nothing at all to do. Perhaps I should send him away on foreign affairs.

No. I couldn't do that to poor Charles. Besides it would be highly transparent of me. Everyone, including Charles and the court, would know it was from some petty jealousy, some small tantrum I'd thrown, or to sleep with his lady.

"Yes, well. I'm her husband. I think undergoing some training with a tutor or two could benefit her greatly in the long run."

"No, Henry." His tone grew firmer. "You'll embarrass her. That's patronizing and not to mention unnecessary. I suppose if you think she's so inbred and unworthy that she _needs_ the training, can't you just bring in some diplomats? The King of France should be coming here soon to iron out the details of the treaty you're trying to strike. Why don't you persuade him to bring his wife, _or_ his Maitresse En Titre if he has one of those right now? I'm sure they'd be more than happy to gently nudge Anne in the proper direction of how a Queen should and should not behave."

I smiled at the small victory. So Charles _doesn't_ know my Anne as well as he likes to think. Anne carries nothing but disdain for those of improper character, a Maitresse En Titre would be exactly that. She'd be unable to find any respect in her heart for a woman who'd be a King's whore. She'd loathe that the woman would settle for a lesser title rather than fight for love, and a proper respect. There was no true respect or honor in being a public Mistress.

"Charles-"

"I know how Anne feels about disreputable behaviors, but be it a Queen or a Maitresse En Titre, they both know how to handle and execute the duties of a royal."

"I'm late for dinner. I trust you'll let yourself out." I frowned at the fact that my minuscule victory was so short lived. Of course he knew about Anne's feelings towards mistresses. He probably even knew that it stemmed from her fathers constant stream of them. What _doesn't _Charles know about my wife? I left him and began to make my way to her. Fashionably late was one thing, actual lateness was another.

Nan let me in with a small notice to not surprise her too much. Apparently my lateness had agitated her a little bit, as she was now winding down with a book. I would probably have to have a good excuse or at least make penance for it, but I didn't mind so much as long as the problems between us would be assuaged at least a little bit. The problems between us would be eased, she'd take some private lessons on regency, and all would be well. Perhaps we could even host some court festivities together. I'd caught up on so much work to reward a break. Parliament could handle the boring paperwork left.

"Sweetheart," my voice is strong and firm and seems to reverberate around the room. She jerks her head in the general direction of where I am and gives me a prickly smile accompanied by a nod, acknowledging my greeting to her. "I am pleased you invited me to dine with you this evening."

"I am pleased you took the time to accept. One would have thought you'd be too busy with other things." She spat. Her words were jarringly venomous, they stung for a brief moment but I brushed it off in honor of my will to make everything right.

"Anne."

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she quirked her eyebrow at me, almost as though she was daring me to push her temper any further. I sighed and shook my head. This was neither what I wanted nor what I needed right now. I felt another argument brewing and didn't care to fan the flames.

"Nothing, sweetheart. Come, let's eat."

Her lips formed a small pout and I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms and kiss her like I've never kissed any other. She produced a book from within the folds of her skirts and sat in front of the fireplace. She smoothed away some wrinkles in her dress and stared at the intricate designs on her sleeve cuffs for a moment.

"Actually, I'm not all that hungry."

"Darling, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting but surely you must be at least a little peckish."

"I filled up on fruits and a salad before your arrival, Your Majesty. You took your time coming here. I assumed you had simply changed your mind."

"At least sit with me then? I'd like to talk to you about something." Anne furrowed her brow, eyeing me skeptically. I knew that she knew something was up. We stood in silence for what seemed like forever. When she finally spoke I could feel the white hot anger boiling up inside me, ready to spill over any second.

Anne gave me a very hard, very defiant look. When she finally spoke it was to dismiss me from her quarters. "Perhaps we should talk tomorrow, Your Majesty."

"Anne," my voice held a strict warning.

"Yes?" she rolled her eyes when I gave her a pointed look. "You should rest. You've been busy as of late, I expect tomorrow to be no different. Charles and I are going on a hunting expedition in the morning, anyway. I'll need to rest for that."

Anne called for Nan to come back to help her prepare for bed. Nan came in immediately and began to undress my wife, unlacing her corset and loosening her layers of clothing. I scowled at her back. She and Charles, a hunting expedition? No. they would take a party or not go at all. I thought about it for a second. Not at all would work spectacularly for me. I shall send out the order to have them barred from the stables.

Anne and her servants went about her nightly routine completely ignoring my presence. Nan was in danger of being charged for defiance towards her king, but I knew she was simply following Anne's orders. Anything to make Anne happy.

"I'm sick of fighting you, Anne," she shot me a sharp glare. "I have sent for some tutors to come to court to train you on how to behave like a proper Queen Consort. You will begin the moment they arrive. Whether you're with Charles, Anthony, advisors, or your ladies they will all be given orders to inform and escort you to them. Good night."

I left before she could say a word. Judging by the look on her face she had a lot to say. None of it would be good of course. There would be some slurs and a vast amount of anger among her protestations but I had neither the time nor the desire to hear any of it. It would benefit her in the end, it would benefit both of us. I would work on being a better king for my people, she would work on being a _proper_ queen and all would be well again.


End file.
